Rebecca Bex Universe
by Adazula
Summary: Most people know the story of the only magical son to Greg and Rose Quartz. What people don't know is that they have another child twelve years before him by the name of Rebecca. A.K.A Bex. However unlike Steven, she's completely normal. But that doesn't stop her from being an important person to Steven.
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca "Bex" Universe

By: Adazula

Story Description: Most people know the story of the only magical son to Greg and Rose Quartz. What people don't know is that they have another child twelve years before him by the name of Rebecca. A.K.A Bex. However unlike Steven, she's completely normal. But that doesn't stop her from being an important person to Steven.

* * *

Chapter One: The Normal Child.

" She's beautiful Rose." Pearl compliments the bundled up child in her mother's arms and she means it. In the past, she has had her sight of ugly children over the thousand of years she has existed here on earth. This one looks like an angel. Just like her mother.

Rose has just given birth to her daughter not too long ago in her room in the temple. Greg and Rose knew that having the baby at a hospital would not be in everyone's best interest since Rose is technically an alien. They didn't even have a midwife. They decided to do the birthing themselves with only the knowledge of birthing books and advice from many people. Luckily nothing went wrong.

The baby girl looks a lot like her mother in terms of looks. Her hair was beautifully pink. Though it was more wavy like her fathers instead of curly. The child also inherited Rose's pale skin with a rosy hue in her cheeks.

" Wow. Nine months for a little you?" Amethyst says. " I always wanted a little me."

" Well we don't." Pearl says. " That would be double the disaster."

" Yeah.." Amethyst admits.

Garnet stares down at the gurgling baby and can't help but tugs a smile to herself. She is certainly a cutie pie.

" Where's Greg by the way?" Pearl asks.

" He says he's just going to get the last of the baby stuff we need. I think he's honestly freaking out about being a dad now." Rose says as she strokes her tiny daughter's cheek gently.

" So what are we going to do now that little Rosie is here?" Pearl asks.

" She's not going to be called Rosie Pearl. Greg and I decided not to call her that. I think it will be too confusing for all three of us."

Pearl sighs. She thinks nothing but a version of Rose would be deserving to a child of Rose herself. Even if she was the child of Greg as well.

" So what is her name." Amethyst asks.

" We thought long and hard about it. We decided on Rebecca." Rose announces.

" Rebecca?" Amethyst says the name. It sounds weird to her, but if Rose wants to call her daughter Rebecca than it is Rebecca.

" What's going to happen if Rebecca develops her powers? We are we going to do when that time comes?" Pearl asks.

Rose sighs. She's trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation to her dear friends.

" What?" Pearl asks noting Rose's hesitation.

" Rebecca is… not like us. She's half human, but she isn't a gem. She doesn't have gem like us. She has a heart like Greg's"

All three of the gems look at her and the baby in dumbfound.

" She's…. human?" Pearl asks in shock. " How do we even know that's the possibility? We don't know that!"

" Pearl. Garnet. Amethyst. I didn't want to tell you this because if I told you, then you would not have supported me and Greg of having children. I didn't even tell Greg. There was a chance I would have given up my physical form forever in order to have Rebecca." She confesses.

" What?!" The gems shout.

" We don't naturally reproduce. You know that. If I was to have Rebecca as a gem baby. My gem would have past onto her and I would no longer exist as my physical could not exist without my gem. Because Rebecca is a human baby, I am able to keep my gem." Rose says.

The gems don't say anything, but they look at each other and nod in agreement of how they feel about this situation.

Pearl finally says to Rose, " Well at least we have you and this beautiful little girl. We're happy for you."

" Thank You." Rose smiles.

It was then that there heard knocking out the gem door. It must be Greg. Rose does a hand gesture and the door opens to a panting Greg.

" OK!" He pants loudly. " I got everything and I'm totally ok!"

Rose laughs in response. " Oh. Greg. You are always so funny."

" Well anything for my family." He smiles as comes over. The gems decide to leave as well to give the new family some time.

As Pearl passes Greg, she sneaks a comment to him, " Count yourself lucky."

Greg stops in confusion of what Pearl has just said to him and looks back before the temple door closes behind the gems. He decides to shrug it off and goes over to be with his beautiful family.

* * *

" Dad!" An eight year old Bex runs over to the car wash after school. " Dad!"

Greg peaks from behind the car after finishing up another job for a customer. " What it is Bex?" He asks his daughter.

She has gotten older over the years, Greg can't believe it. Right now she is at that age where she has shoulder length hair with bangs in order to keep her hair low maintenance and out of her face since she is more like a tomboy with a bit of baggy pink shirt with a yellow star and jean shorts with orange flip flops.

" Jamie was talking about his brother the other day and I want to know why I don't have brother or a sister?" She asks.

"Oh." Greg blushes. It's one of those topics that he doesn't want to have with his daughter, but he chooses the best answer he can think at the moment. He doesn't want to have to explain the situation of her mom already.

" Well…" He starts. " Mommy and I are happy with just you Bex."

" Oh. Ok." She says accepting the answer before running towards the town. " I'm heading to the temple to see Mom. See you later!"

" Look on both sides of the road!" He shouts as she dashes across the street without doing so. Luckily no cars are really there to hit her. He can't help smile as he watches her running form disappear.

She runs through town and across the coast of the the beach and to the Crystal Cave to see her mom waiting for her. " Hi Mom!"

" Hello Bex." Rose says as she greets her daughter with a hug.

" Where's Amethyst? I thought of the sweetest trick she can do." She says excitedly.

" Well… they have a mission go on today." Rose explains.

" Aw…." Bex says in disappointment. She always love hanging with the gems. They are strange, but she loves them for that and she knows they love her.

" I know." Rose says. " But luckily you and I can have quality time together."

" Sweet!" She says happily.

The mother and daughter spend the afternoon playing on the beach and talking. It wasn't extravagant, but Bex loves the fact that she gets to spend time with her mom. Even if her mom is busy with trying to protect the earth. As long as she makes time for her worth the times away from her daughter then Bex is happy with the situation.

" I wish I could go on missions with you and the gems." Bex says as the two of the sit on the beach looking at the sunset. " I want to do what you do."

" You know there is a reason why I can't take you on missions." Rose says.

" I know!" Bex scoffs. " You're protecting me from danger. I just want to do more than be a human. I feel like I'm less than you and the gems because I'm not like you.  
Rose suddenly sees how much her daughter does feel like she needs to serve a purpose. She maybe human and only eight, but she isn't oblivious.

" Bex. I want to show you something. This will be our little secret." Rose says. With a wave of her hand a portal appears and a pink lion comes out.

" Whoa!" She says in surprise. She sees her mom climb onto the lion. She holds out her hand to her daughter and Bex takes it. She is suddenly put onto the lion's back and the lion runs back into the portal.

After an exhilarating ride through the portal. One of which made Bex scream in excitement. They pop out on the other side to another cave like place nearby a strange metal platform.

" What is this place?" Bex asks her mom.

" This is my weaponry. Only Pearl has been here once. I made something for you when you were a baby. It will be here for when you are old enough." Rose says as she goes onto the platform and it starts to glow pink.

Bex cautiously follows her mother and soon they are in the center where a podium raises from the floor.

She watches her Mom working the control center like podium and it was then an pink ornate box comes with her mom's symbol on it.

" Go on. Open it." Her Mom assure her daughter. Bex slowly walks over and opens the box. She gasps at what she sees.

It was a sword. No two swords. One of them longer and more broader. The other short and slimmer. The swords are designed to look like wings. They are connected by a silver chain. Making them as one weapon.

Bex gawks at the wing blades and couldn't believe they are meant for her. That her mom has made them for her.

Her mom comes over and says, " These blades act as one. Even if they are two. Understand that Bex."

" I will." She says. " When will be able to use them?"

" When you are ready. Right now is not a good time. They are weapons." She chuckles.

" So the gems don't know about this?" She asks.

" No. This is between you and I. I don't think it's a good idea to mention a human fighting fighting with us just yet. Little steps at a time." Rose advises her.

" Oh." She says but then smiles. " When I am ready to fight, can you teach me?"

" All of us will teach you." Rose says.

" Cool!" She says.

" But first things first. You must take a vow." Rose says.

" A vow?"

" You want to be a Crystal Gem, you must take a vow." Rose says. " Repeat after me: I, Bex Universe, pledge to protect the earth now and forever more. To preserve it's natural state. To never harm it in anyway and protect all living things that come from it."

" I , Bex Universe, pledge to protect the earth now and forever more. To preserve it's natural state. To never harm it in anyway and protect all living things that come from it." Bex repeats.

Rose could never be any more proud of her daughter when she says it.

She presses a button on the podium and the wing blades go back into the armory along with the platform darkening.

" Now that you are a Crystal Gem, let's go home before Dad finds out we're missing." She laughs.

Bex laughs as well as they head towards the pink lion to head home.

* * *

 **This is a test chapter for an idea I had that was inspired by kinda Frozen but not really. The only thing is that Bex is the normal sibling to a magical one. I thought it would be a cool idea to have. Don't know if I will continue. It depends on how many people are interested in story. Hopefully enough of you guys will support the idea because I do have so many ideas to go along with it. It might be short stories of Steven's early childhood with Bex that follows into the shows' events.**

 **Please tell me if want to see more of this. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Little Brother

" You need a more wider stance Bex." Rose tells her eleven, almost twelve, year old daughter.

" Right." Bex says tiredly as she adjusts her stance while holding her hand fans.

They are in the ruin sky stadium which serves a great location for weapon's training. The gems usually use it as practice in their own time, but for now it's being used to teach the future. That future is Bex.

Bex has been training with her mother for almost two months now in the art of swordsmanship. Even though she is still not ready for her wing blades yet. For now, her mom has been teaching her the art of traditional japanese fan dance as a baseline of learning how to wield her weapon without getting hurt.

" Now remember. Feel your dance as a part of you. Don't force the feeling." Her mother reminds her.

Bex stares at the closed fans in her hands before closing her eyes as she starts to dance. Every move that she has to do is precise and look effortless like water. Fan dance is more difficult than it looks because of how much a single shake of hesitation ruins the entire dance altogether.

She pivots her foot during the middle of the routine as she brings her fans together as one, but ends up stumbling on her feet altogether.

" Aw man!" She shouts in frustration. " I ruined it!"

Her mother chuckles, " It's alright Bex. Come sit down." She says as she sits on one of the stone steps.

" No it isn't. I'll never be able to get it right." She says stubbornly as she sits next to her mother.

" You will. You just need to practice a bit more. I'm proud of how far you've come in the two months. You should be proud of yourself." She tells Bex.

" I know! But I just want to be great like you." She says.

" It's going to take time. You're not going to become a protector of the earth in a short amount of time. It's going to take years of practice." She says.

Bex sighs in frustration. She doesn't want wait years to become a protector. She wants to be one now. But then again, her mom is thousands of years old compared to her eleven. So she must have taken forever to be as a great as she is.

" Bex. There is something I want to tell you. It's pretty big." Rose says seriously. Bex has never seen her mom like this. She usually is kind and patient to her. Not really serious serious.

" Yeah. What is it mom?" She says with her attention.

Rose takes a breath and says, " There's going to be some changes and I want you to be the first to know. Not even Greg knows it yet. You're going to be a sister."

" What?" Bex says in shock standing up. " You're having a baby?"

" Yes." She confirms.

" Like a baby baby!" She almost shouts.

" Bex I know this a big change for you. I know you will be a great big sister." Rose says to her.

" But…. you can't have a baby!" She says. " The gems said you were lucky to survive having me!"

" Where did you hear that?" Rose asks in shock.

" Pearl told me!" Bex shouts. " Mom! You might die from this!"

" I'm not going to die. There's a major possibility that I might lose my physical form." She explains.

" That's still dying! You can't leave me!" Bex shouts as tears come down from her eyes.

" Bex please understand…." Rose says.

Bex shakes her and dashes up the stairs towards the warp pad.

" Bex!" Her mother shouts before Bex warps out of the stadium.

She warps back to the Crystal cave to find the gems there. Immediately they took notice of the crying girl.

" Bex?! What's wrong?" Pearl comes over to comfort the girl.

Bex shrugs her off and says sobbingly, " Go ask your leader." Before she runs out of the cave before any of the gems could react.

* * *

Bex sits under the cherry blossom tree as she stares out towards the sea feeling nothing but numb. She hasn't felt this way before and it's a terrible feeling.

She hears someone come up behind her and knows who it is.

" Bex." Her mom says as she sits by her. Her daughter doesn't acknowledge her. She tries to find the right words to say. " I'm sorry for springing this on you."

" I thought you guys were never have another baby after me." She says. " Now you are and.. I might lose you."

" No you won't. I would never leave you. Even if I won't be here anymore, I will always be with you and your little brother."

" Brother?" Bex says.

" Garnet used her future vision." Rose explains. " And she also says that most likely he will become more of a half gem."

" Aren't I half gem?" Bex says.

" In a way, yes. But you have more human in you from your father. This time, your little brother will most likely have my powers." She explains.

" I just never thought I was going to be sister at twelve. Most people having siblings within five years each other. I'm going to be more than a decade older than my brother!" She says. "That makes me sound old."

" Try comparing that to me and Greg." Her mother says causing both of them to laugh.

Bex looks up at her mother, " So how did Dad and the gems take it?"

" Not so well." Rose says honestly and sad. " They're still arguing and upset at the whole thing. I told you because you're most likely to understand."

" I am your daughter." Bex says.

Her mother looks at her as she is tearing up, " Of course you are." She says before hugging her child tightly.

" I don't want you to go." Bex says as she is tearing up as well.

" Me neither. But this what I want. I want to have your brother and I want him to be able to experience life. I'm taking a risk, but there is no ring of fire I won't jump through for my children. He's special, but you're just as special. He's going to need you. I need you to be there for him."

" I will." Bex cries." I love you."

" I love you too. So much Bex. I want you to remember that. I will alway love my children." Rose says warmly and gently.

The two of them continue to clutch onto each other with no intention of letting go. Even when time will eventually force them apart forever.

* * *

Nine months later, Steven was born. Rose didn't make it through like Garnet predicted. She gave up her physical form and Steven inherited her gem.

None of the adults held the baby that was lying on a bed of clouds wailing in response. They all act like it was funeral instead of the birth of a child. They just stared at the child instead as though it was Rose's dead body.

Bex came into her mom's room holding her old car seat carrier and sees the whole thing. She just quietly comes over and sees the child lying on the cloud bed.

The baby has brown hair like their dad's, but it was short and curly.

Garnet and Amethyst look at the baby in such a depression. They couldn't make themselves do anything, but look at the baby.

Her dad was a mess. He was crying as much as the baby. Bex can tell he was blaming himself for what has happened.

She then looks at Pearl and sees her barely containing herself. Her fists were clenched. Her entire body was shaking as tears of anger and sadness came down from her eyes.

She sharply looks at her Dad says in anger, " You had to do this to us!"

" Huh?!" Her Dad says through his tears.

" You had to take Rose from us!" She hisses. " Bex was more than enough! We were all happy with her! Yet it wasn't enough for you!"

" I didn't ask for this to happen!" Her dad shouts.

But Pearl keeps screaming while Greg begins arguing with her. The baby starts bawling even more with the loudness in the room. Amethyst dashed out of the room in anger to her own. Garnet can only look at the whole thing unfolding numbly.

Bex couldn't take it anymore as she goes over to her little brother. She picks him up, puts him in the carrier she brought with her, and takes him with her out of this scene of madness. Despite losing mother, Steven didn't needed to hear this during his first moments of life. Bex didn't need hear this.

The baby keeps crying as Bex carries him out of the Crystal cave and out onto the beach where it was more quiet. Thus making his crying more noticeable.

She sets the carrier on the sand of the beach and sits by it while he keeps crying. Not knowing how to feel about this. She lost her mom today, but she gained a little brother today.

She looks at the baby and sees that no one has been happy about his birth today. Only sad about her mom's departure. Bex honestly doesn't know how she would feel if her circumstances were like that.

Even though Steven can't talk yet, she still felt like she needed to talk to him.

" Sorry that your first moments had to be like this." She says to the baby who finally has started to quiet down. " It's not easy for me either. We lost our mom today. Dad lost the love of his life. The Gems lost someone they cared about so much. You would have love to meet her. I was lucky enough to know her and she was wonderful. I can't ask for a better mom."

The baby looks at her in sadness and distress. Bex wonders if Steven knows what had happened and blames himself.

She strokes his little cheek. " But here's something I'll tell you. Our Mom loves you so much. She would jump through all the rings of fire for us. You are special like her. One day you'll be able to do things that she can do. Maybe even more. Dad and the gems will see that. Just give them time."

The baby calms down as he looks at his big sister. She takes him out of the carrier and places him against her shoulder as she starts to rubs his back. He grasps her with his tiny hands with no intention of letting her go.

She start singing him a song that her mother gave to her to give to her little brother before she went into labor.

 _If I could begin to be_  
 _half of what you think of me_  
 _I could do about anything_  
 _I could even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you act_  
 _Wondering when I'm coming back_  
 _I could do about anything_  
 _I could even learn how to love like you_

 _Now they'll be the Crystal Gems_  
 _They'll always save the day_  
 _And if you think they can't_  
 _They'll always find a way_  
 _That's why the people of this world will believe in_  
 _Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl..._  
 _And Steven..._

 _If I could have stayed to be_  
 _everything you thought of me_  
 _Could have done about anything_  
 _But I think I learned how to love like you._

She continues to cradle the baby despite him already asleep peacefully on her. Maybe her mom is right. Maybe her brother is going to become something more and is going to need his big sister along the way.

* * *

 **I got the lyrics or Rose's Farewell from Adrisaurus. Who did a fantastic cover on this song. I owe her thanks for it. Check her out on Youtube. I honestly can imagine Bex singing this song to her little brother.**

 **Bex's name is obviously from Rebecca Sugar since she is the show's creator and she based Steven off of her own brother Steven. So I guess I'm doing like a parallel universe of this. Except I don't think she's twelve years older than her brother.**

 **Please Review. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Housing situation.

Bex wakes up in her motel bed and slowly rolls herself over the edge to look down at the floor to find her baby brother sleeping peacefully in a drawer she pulled out of the motel room dresser to make a makeshift bed for him. She smiles at him before she proceeds to get out of bed and walk over to the table where her father snoring in a chair with his head out the table.

She scoffs at the sight when she sees one his hands is clutched around a beer bottle. He must drank himself to sleep. He's done it before but only when he's depressed. Luckily he has never had a problem with it. But she's going make sure he doesn't make it a habit.

She shakes him awake. " Dad. Come on. It's time to get up."

" Leave me be Bex." He moans.

" No. You have to get up. Because Steven is going to need his bottle real soon and I don't want him to starve." She says.

He doesn't respond.

" You know mom wouldn't want to see this display from you." She says.

That's when Greg realizes that this isn't what Rose would want. Rose would want him to be able to care for both of his kids instead of spending the rest of his life mourning over her departure and leaving Bex to practically take care of Steven.

He groans as he gets up from the uncomfortable chair.

" Alright. Where's the little guy?" He asks about Steven.

" In the drawer over there." She points. " He's still sleeping."

" Alright. I'll get the formula from the van." He says as he yawns as he heads towards the motel room door. " You better wake Steven up if we're ever to get him on schedule."

Bex goes over and picks up her brother. He fidgets and makes some noise in response as he open his eyes.

" Good morning or should I say, good afternoon to you." Bex says in baby talk to the one day old. Oh how much already she is embarrassing herself for her brother.

* * *

Bex never had to be in a situation where she has no home to live in until now.

Before Steven was born, she stayed with her mom in her room in the temple at night while her dad slept in this van outside the Crystal cave. As for meals, her dad would have a barbecue grill set up by the cave and would cook on it. For laundry, they set up a washing machine on one of the hands on the enormous gemstone lady that can be reached by warp pad. Garnet would power the washing machine with her electrokinesis and the afternoon breeze can dry the clothes in no time.

Now it's a different story, Bex can no longer access her mother's room in the temple and she's pretty sure that her one day old brother has no idea how to open the door with his gem. Plus her relationship with the gems is not good at the moment since Steven was born yesterday.

Bex has never seen the gems act like this before, but she understands their behavior. They lost someone amazing and will never see her again. But she really wants to talk to them without all this hostility.

" Oh boy." Her dad breathes heavily as he examines the situation as he feeds Steven. " This is a mess we're all in."

Bex can understand what her dad is worried about. Let's face it. This family is not rich. Not even well off. They're poor. Real poor. The only thing their dad can keep up is the car wash, the van, and the storage unit her dad does his hoarding at. There's no way they can be able to afford a house at the moment and the motel situation can only go so far. Sure they have a barn that was inherited, but it's not a place for kids with all the stuff that is crammed into it as well.

" We all could bunk in the van." Her dad suggest trying to sound optimistic as possible. " Put some stuff in storage. Get a couple of blankets. We can make it work."

" You know that's not an option." Bex says. " It would work if it was for two people and one of them is young child or younger. But we're talking three people and I've been on a growth binge for the past year. Plus we use a good chunk of the van for storage space."

" Don't remind me." Her dad groans. Bex is right that there is no way all three of them will be able to live in the van. She is seriously been growing fast this year. Normally girls would stop growing at around twelve, but Bex is only getting started. She already has surpassed Amethyst easily within a couple of months and is closing in on being as tall as her dad's shoulder already. Greg theorizes that she won't be as tall as her mom, but she most likely will be nearly or as tall as Garnet. One thing is for sure and that is is that she is going to be taller than him.

Even if they miraculously do fit in the van, Bex is a child going on teenager. Privacy and space for sure is going to be a problem. She doesn't care now, but it's going to be a real issue for her sooner or later. Greg knows this from his own childhood and some of the adults he has encounter when they talk about their own teenaged children.

Once he was done feeding the newborn, he hands him off to his oldest and goes over to the motel room phone and dials a number .

Someone picks it up. It's Vidalia.

" Hey." He says to her as he looks at his two kids.

" _Hey. Greg. Heard about what happened. I'm sorry about Rose. I meant to call, but things have come up. How's Bex handling this?_ " She asks.

" Well as it can hope to be. Better than me actually. I need to talk to you about something. Can we meet at the Pizza's in a little bit?" He asks.

" _Sure. Anything for you and your kids. I'll see you there._ " She says before hanging up.

Greg heads towards the room door.

" Dad. Where are you going?" Bex asks.

" I need to talk to someone about our living situation and stop over at the storage unit to get a few things we need. I need you to watch Steven for a bit. I'll bring something for dinner before I get back. " He says before he leaves without giving Bex anytime to react.

She looks at her newborn brother in her arms and sighs. This is going to be a fun one.

* * *

" Alright. There we go." She says as she manages to tape a diaper on successfully after three failed attempts. Bex may have wanted a sibling in the past, but she doesn't want one now. Especially a boy after she changed his diaper. Now she and her clothes smells like pee.

" Count yourself lucky that you're a baby and I can't yell at you yet." She grumbles as the baby giggles for the first time. " Ha. Ha. Very funny mister. I can't wait until you realize that as your older sister I can make you do what I want.

Steven frowns at the idea before shivering. He isn't wrapped in his blanket.

" Oh. Right." She says before wrapping him back up in the old pink baby blanket. It was once hers when she was a baby. " There we go. Now we're warm and hopefully dad will be back soon from wherever he is."

She hears knocking and she goes over to let her dad back in. He's carrying bags in both hands. One was food for the two of them. The rest seem to be baby items.

" Alright. Let's look through these for Steven." He says as he sets the bags down.

It didn't take much for Bex to figure out that these are her old baby items from when she was one herself.

" I can't believe these are going to be used again. It seems like yesterday that you were being dressed in them." Her dad looks at them lovingly.

" Only problem is is that most of them are a shade of pink and meant for a girl. I blame Pearl for this." She says as she holds out a frilly lacy pink onesie out to her dad.

Her mom told her about the times when Pearl kinda did spoil her a bit. Well really all the gems really had their part in it. But Pearl insisted on Bex wearing pink to match her hair, but surprisingly Bex really doesn't like wearing pink. Even now. She just doesn't like it clashing with her hair.

" Yeah… we are going to have to make do with them and hope that Steven won't kill us when he's older." Greg says sheepishly. " Though we should just try to keep the frills to a minimum at least."

After a bit, the two of them manage to find baby clothes that wasn't too girly for Steven to wear despite the pink color. But Bex has to admit. Steven actually looks better in pink than Bex despite her pink hair. One of them being a version of the concert tshirt Greg had Nana Gua remade into a onesie when his daughter was born.

In fact, Bex is still wearing the pink concert shirts. Mostly because it was great way to use the unsold shirts her dad had from the past as a one man band and not have to buy as much clothes for her. However, because of the fact she is getting tall fast she is on the brink to need bigger clothes for her growing body.

" So what did you need to talk to your friend about?" She asks him.

" It was Vidalia that I was talking to. I managed to find a way for us to live for at least a couple of years. Though I need to ask you about it." He says.

" Alright." She says.

" Vidalia has a spare room in her house and we thought that you could live with her while Steven can stay with me in the van." He says.

" How far is her house?" She asks.

" Luckily it's right on the same block as the car wash and I figure I will park the van there. So you won't be too far from us at all." He says.

" I see." She says not knowing what to think of the situation.

" Look if you think I'm kicking you, that's not the case. I'm just trying to think of stable situation for us as a family and this is the best I got so far. We can still be together as a family during the day. It's just you're sleeping in someone else's home at night. If you don't like the idea at all, we can look into other situations." He says.

" No." She says. " I understand. If me staying with Vidalia is the best option then I can stay with her."

He gives her soft smile. " Alright. As long as it's ok with you."

The two of them are suddenly bombarded by a foul stench from the air that can come from one thing.

Bex stands up and says as she hands the smelly boy over to their dad, " Well. I've already been peed on. It's your turn."

" Oh. Boy." Her dad says. " That's one thing I can never look forward to."

* * *

 **In case you are wondering, this is way before Onion is born since Steven is older than him easily. So Bex would most likely be where Onion's room would be in Vidalia's home.**

 **I'm on a binge with dishing out these chapters at the moment. It kinda is what happens when you're bored, I guess. I am also trying to dish out more story chapters on my profile.**

 **Please Review and see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rekindling relationships

It's been two weeks since Steven was born and things have really become hetec. Literally.

" What do mean we ran out of formula!?" Greg shouts at Bex during the night. The two of them are outside the car wash running around the place to find things that can calm Steven down.

" There's no more formula! I checked! Twice!" She shouts.

" What about his pacifier?!" He yells.

" He keeps spitting it out!" She yells.

" Argh!" He grunts as he runs around the car wash. Trying to find something. Anything to put his baby boy to sleep.

Now Steven's good about keeping the crying and the fussiness to a minimum and has developed a happy go lucky attitude, but he's still a baby. Babies cry and get fussy. And when he gets upset or needs something, it tends to get crazy.

Even though Bex has a room at Vidalia's house. She decided to stay with Steven and her dad in the van. Despite breaking her back sleeping on the uncomfortable front seats. She feels she needs to at least stay with them until Steven is kept on a schedule and her dad doesn't lose his mind as fast as his balding hair.

Greg has never been under circumstances where he is doing this on his own. Given the fact that he's now going to have to raise an infant and soon to be teenager. The worst two combinations. Well at least Bex is able to help out and can take care of herself.

" Alright. We're making a trip to the grocery store." He finally says as he pulls out his keys. " Kids. Get in the car."

Bex does this without objection and places the crying infant in the car seat and clips him in.

" Maybe we should get the gems to help. At least releasing some of the burden on us. " She suggests while her dad ignites the engine with the keys.

" They don't the first thing about babies. That was both me and your mom. Last time your mom and I left with you with either of them, they took you on one of their missions and you almost fell into a lava pool while you were napping." He says pulling out of the car wash

" Huh? I was wondering why I was having dreams about being dropped into a volcano for a couple of years." She says tiredly recalling the strange dream she kept having years back. "But still we're going to need more help. Since Steven is half gem. They know more about gem things than the two of us."

" I understand your reasoning Bex, but I don't even know that they will talk to me after what has happened." Her dad sighs in frustration. " Believe me. I wish I can get at least a sentence out to them without them being angry at me."

Bex sighs sadly. She wishes that she can talk to them as well, but she doesn't know how they'll react to her. She knows that she has a better relationship with them than her dad, but even she can't expect them to just simply put emotions aside for her.

" Hey." Her dad gets her attention. " Don't worry about it. They'll eventually come around. Like I always say. If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

Bex immediately chuckles. Her dad always has the right thing to say. Even if they are a bit strange to make sense of. Then again her family isn't what you called normal.

When they hit the main road, the two of them realized a miraculous thing happened. Steven has stopped crying. In fact, he instantly is starting to doze off peacefully. Bex and Greg were shocked by this revelation before the both of them breathe a sigh of relief.

" Well what do you know?" Bex whistles impressed. " He stopped crying."

" It must be the driving." Her dad says as he turns a corner. " Babies sometimes like it. I read in a book."

" Well at least we know the secret to calming him down." She says as she smiles at the sleeping infant before yawning herself in exhaustion.

" Thank god." He breathes a sigh of relief. " I thought we never see the light of sleeping again. Right Bex? Bex?"

He sees his daughter slumped over in the passenger seat. Snoring to her heart's content. Only her dad chuckles at the sight.

" Goodnight Bex." He says as he pulls into the parking lot of the grocery store.

* * *

Early the next morning, Bex groans as she slowly rises from the front passenger seat painfully. Not a very good bed if you ask her.

She looks in the back to see both her dad and her little brother are still asleep. This time her dad is holding Steven's baby bottle instead of a beer one and her brother is actually in the bassinet instead of a drawer. She chuckles at the adorable sight.

She then slowly gets out of the van and breathes the morning air as she stretches her aching body. She looks out in the direction of the Crystal cave with so much thoughts on her mind. One of them being how the gems are doing.

" It wouldn't hurt to visit and check up on them." She says as she starts walking towards the temple.

Within twenty minutes, she walks around the beach over to where her former home is. It's bare. No signs of life around the place.

She enters the cave. Again. No signs of anyone at all.

Bex sighs as she sits on the warp pad staring at the gem door. Waiting. For them to come out. For them to do something. For something to happen.

The door opens to find all three of the gems gloomily walk out.

" Bex." Pearl says sadly. " Now's not a good time."

" It's all the more the reason why it's a good time." She says. " Please. We need to talk."

" There's nothing to talk about." Garnet say sternly. " Just go home."

" Seriously?" Bex responds feeling outraged. " This has been my home since the day I was born. Did you seriously forget that?! "

" Look things have changed Bex!" Pearl yells.

" I know you're angry about this, but you can't just take back my entire life because of this change." Bex says

" Change? Rose is gone! She's never coming back!" Amethyst yells tearfully.

" Do you think I don't know that?! She's my mom! I miss her every single day! I don't know if I'll ever be able to go through a day without feeling this loss!"

" And it's all because of Greg and that...that… thing being born!" Pearl yells before gasping at what she just done. Amethyst and Garnet turn pale from what Pearl has just said. They didn't think Pearl could say something like this.

Bex shakes and clenches her fists in anger. Anything to prevent her from losing it. Either way, she couldn't tolerate what Pearl had just said to her face.

" You know you can hate my dad all you want! I know how you feel about him. But if you hate Steven for being born, then you are hating Rose and you are hating me! Things would be a lot different if I was born like Steven! You would have lost her earlier and you would hate me!" She shouts. The gems stop dead in their tracks and look at her.

None of them has ever seen the girl act like this in front of them. She was always sweet and kind and always try to prove herself to them. Even if she wasn't a gem like the rest of them. To see her like this made them all realize that something is wrong with the way they are acting.

Pearl collapses on her knees crying in regret. She didn't know what she was thinking. In fact she wasn't thinking at all. It doesn't help that there is so much of Rose in her daughter besides her hair. It's so much worse when she sees her in anger.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Pearl keeps saying through her tears in regret. Garnet and Amethyst grasp each of her shoulders. They knew she didn't mean to have said that. They know she felt the blow the most.

" Pearl… I know you miss mom. I miss her. I try everyday to get through it. I don't think my dad knows some of the pain I feel. I hide it really well. Mostly because I'm just doing what my mom would want me to do. That's how I get through it." Bex says. " Maybe you should all try to do that. To live for her."

The gems all look at each and realize that living for Rose is something they could try. In fact, they need to try.

" I'm not asking you guys to pretend that there is nothing wrong with what's happened, but for the very least you can't tune out on us. Steven is going to need all of us in picture. Dad and I don't know how to raise a half gem and you guys don't know how to look after a half human. We need each other in this. Whether we like it or not." Bex sighs. " Steven is only a baby. You can't just hate him because he may be a reincarnation of mom and expect to get something out of it."

" Bex…" Pearl says but stops. She honestly doesn't know how to respond from this.

" Look. I need to head back before Dad realizes I'm gone. Just think about what I said. Alright? Because I do care about what's happened, but I also care about Steven. Hopefully I'll see you around." She says before she runs out of the cave.

" Bex is right. We do need to be there for Steven even with what has happened. He's gonna need us in time. We shouldn't turn our back on them." Garnet says.

" I feel terrible." Amethyst says.

Pearl just says nothing but sit in the warp pad in such despair.

" Pearl." Garnet says.

" Bex is so much like her mother. What would she think of me after what I said?" Pearl says quietly.

" Bex knows you didn't mean it. She knows you're angry and sad. But you can't be like that anymore. You need to be strong. All of us need to be strong at this point." Garnet says.

" I will." Pearl says as she gets up. Feeling like she has gained new strength. " I will be strong for Rose. Until my gem breaks, I will protect this earth and I will protect everything she believes in. Including Steven."

* * *

 **I got this from Rose's Scabbard. Where Pearl talks about that everything she did, she did for Rose. I thought it would be interested for how much she did for Rose. Even with trying to accept the reality that Steven has replaced Rose.**

 **I always wanted to do a fanfic where Steven did have non powered sibling for the reason that she has an impact on everybody else despite being normal.**

 **That is it for this Chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Please Review. See you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Overworked.

"Uhhhh.." A sixteen year old Bex groans in the middle of her break during her shift at the Pizza's. She has been working for over four hours straight. It doesn't help that she's the only employee besides her boss. Who is also the head chef, Kofi.

She has been working her butt off for the past six months. She even can't recall the last time she had a rest besides sleeping. She works two jobs and still has to babysit her little brother while her dad works at his job at the car wash.

" Universe! I need those tables wiped down! No customer will sit at a messy table!" Kofi barks out an order from the kitchen.

" Mph. Right." She groans tiredly before she gets the cleaning supplies from the cabinets below the main counter and proceeds to clean up.

" I see Kofi's been keeping you busy." Nana Fua chuckles from a table she is sitting at not too far from Bex with her two young twin granddaughters, Kiki and Jenny, drawing with their markers. Both of them just seven years old.

" Tell me about it." She groans as she cleans up the tables.

" It's a shame that you're not in High school. I can't believe you've dropped out six months ago at sixteen and your father allowed it." Nana states her opinion.

" My dad couldn't believe it either. But I convinced him that we need the money for plans in the making... and well… I figure I can go back later for my GED as soon it's completed." Bex says as she picks up the empty plates.

By plan, she means the plans of building a house in front of the Crystal cave. About a year ago, the gems raised a very good point about that Steven is going to need to start his education on being a gem and the best way for them to do so is if Steven is living with them full time.

Bex and her dad decided to take on extra responsibilities in order to make enough money to get the materials to build a house so that Steven has access to things he needs. Like a bathroom and kitchen since he is part human. It only makes sense.

" Young people should being making something of themselves and having fun doing so. Not working away their years like labourers." Nana says. " I don't know how I would feel if either of my granddaughters dropped out of school just for work."

" They are not dropping out on my watch!" Kofi yells from the kitchen. " They are getting an education whether they like it or not!"

Both of the women laugh in response. It was then Bex's cellphone rings.

She picks it up, " Hello."

" Is Greg Universe here?!" A familiar woman shouts. It's the person who run's Steven's daycare center.

" No, but I'm Steven's older sister. Did something happen?" She asks.

" Why don't you come here and find out." The woman seethes in anger before ending the call. This is not good.

" Nana. I need to leave early. There's an emergency at Steven's daycare." Bex says as she takes off her apron.

" Go on child. I'll hold down the fort." She says in understanding.

Bex runs out of the pizza shop through the back entrance and hops into her car. It's a 1970s white mustang convertible in bad shape, but it still drives. Almost like her father's van. She got the car from an older citizen for a couple of hundred dollars who really didn't drive it anymore and wanted it out of his garage.

She drives the car as fast as it could to the daycare and rushes inside the place to find a scene like horror in a kid's way.

The entire main daycare area was destroyed with paint everywhere. The furniture was toppled over. Nothing can resemble as a daycare facility. Only a paint war zone. This is what the director of the daycare meant with her anger.

" This is unspeakable act. I have never seen something this horrible in my life." She says in a quiet dangerous voice. Looking around at the scene of the crime before focusing in one direction in anger. " Get ready to be in lockdown for a very long time. Life as you know it is over. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

A paint covered four year old Steven and Amethyst disguise as a little girl look up at the teengager's line vision and says in union and sincerely, " Sorry Bex."

She drags their paint covered hides to her car from the destroyed daycare. Despite the fact she managed to install new seat coverings.

" Stay there. Don't move." She orders them sternly and heads back inside to talk to the daycare director in the hopes that she could forget this incident. Which doesn't go very well at all.

" Please. Don't do this to us. I will help clean it up. I will pay for the damage!" Bex begs to the direction after she told her Steven's fate.

" This isn't the first time something bad has happened from that boy! Plus I answer to your father. Not the sister. Let alone a sixteen year old! What he did was the last straw!" She screeches. "Destruction of property. Constant distraction of his classmates. Don't even get me started with what that little girl did!"

" I promise to not bring her here again, but we need daycare for him! Our dad and I work several jobs!" Bex says feeling upset.

" Well find it somewhere else because he is ban from her for a lifetime!" She says stubbornly as she points to the door.

Bex feeling angry stomps out of the daycare center to her car and climbs in without saying anything. She drives them all the way back to the car wash to find that her dad is not here. He must be running a needed errand.

" Oh great." She groans as cuts off the engine.

She drags the two of them out of the car and straight over to the hose nearby before proceeding to spray them with it to get the paint off of them.

Both Steven and Amethyst giggle at the sensation of the hose as Bex sprays them.

" Not funny." She says in a serious manner as she hoses them down. " You two should not be enjoying this."

" All come on Bex. Lighten up." Amethyst says.

" Yeah!" Steven says. " You should have seen with Amethyst with the spray gun full of paint!"

" Oh sure. I'll lighten up." She says sarcastically as she continues to spray them. " When I tell Pearl what you did with her favorite sabre sword."

Amethyst gulps in response and shuts up.

Steven laughs before Bex turns to him, " And I tell daddy what really happens to his favorite old space techno record."

He stops laughing after that.

" Turn around." Bex orders the two of them. They immediately comply so she can spray the paint off their behinds.

After she sprays them down, she starts drying off Steven with a towel. Amethyst didn't need it since she can do it herself.

" What were you thinking?" Bex says to Amethyst. " Following Steven to daycare?!"

" Aw. Come on. The little man was bored and I can see why. I made it more fun." Amethyst says as she shapeshifts back to her regular form.

" Well now he's been given a lifetime ban from daycare. A lifetime ban from daycare! Do you realize that was our only form of babysitting services!?" She yells at the gem in anger and frustration.

" Just chill out Bex." Amethyst says. " We'll think of something."

" I can't right now!" She yells on the verge of breaking down. " I'm late to my second job and hopefully I won't be fired! Just watch him until Dad gets back! Which should be in about twenty minutes! Please. I beg you! Don't do anything reckless in the meantime!"

She then runs back to her car and drives off in the rush to making it to her second job over at the crab shack restaurant before Steven and Amethyst could react.

* * *

" I swear to you that there is hair in my pie!" An elder customer yells at Bex as she is trying to manage a headache and her quivering body that she has been having all day but has gotten worse as soon as she came into the restaurant for her shift as a waitress.

" I'm-I'm...sorry mam. I will talk to chef and get you a fresh slice." She says as she takes back the pie slice. Her shaking is so back that the plate in her hand is clattering with the others she is also holding.

She tries to maintain focus as she comes to the kitchen to inform the chef of the dilemma. She can't even make out what the chef is saying, but he looked pretty mad as she sees him slam a piece of metal he was holding against the metal countertop in the kitchen. Making her headache reach an all time high.

" Uh.." She says as her headache becomes unbearable and finally just lets go of her balance to greet the darkness.

* * *

Bex groans as she wakes up to find herself looking at the ceiling of her bedroom in Vidalia's home. She tries to get out of bed, but the sixteen year old can't even lift her arms.

She turns her head to find her four year old brother standing beside her in shock.

" Bex!" He yells. Which made her head throb worse.

" Steven…" She says before she hears footsteps and her door open.

" Oh thank god!" Her dad says in relief with tears in his eyes as he comes over to his daughter.

" What happened?" She asks.

" You collapsed at your job." Her dad says. " Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

" I...I swear.. I didn't know that I was." She says as slowly sits up in her bed. " How long was I out?"

" Over a day.

" A day!?" She yells. " I have to go back to work."

" You're not going to work today nor for the next week. The doctor says you over exerted yourself and have stress and exhaustion." Her dad says.

" That's fine. I can handle that."

" Fine?! You have a fever and you can barely sit up! Something's gotta change Bex." He says. stubbornly

" I'll just nap between shifts and I'll be fine." She says.

" No. You're not doing that because you are quitting one of your jobs and reducing your work hours." He says. " And you're going back to school."

" But we need the money!? I can't go back to school I know about your debts!" She says tearfully.

" I rather have debt than watch you destroy yourself!" He says and it makes Bex shut up about it.

He continues, " I may have tolerated you dropping out, but this is last straw. I want you to go back for your high school degree and have only one part time job. Do you understand?" He says.

She barely says, " Yeah."

" Alright. I will call up your old school tomorrow and see if I can re-enroll you as soon as you're better." He says. " Get some rest."

He leaves her room, but Steven remain as he looks up at her.

" I'm sorry I made you sick." He says tearfully.

" No…." She says looking at him. " It wasn't your fault. I'd just overworked myself. It has nothing to do with you."

" But you yelled at me and Amethyst." He says.

" Come up here." She tells as she slowly scooches over a space for him on her bed.

He climbs up beside her and she puts her arm around his shoulder.

" I do get stress from you, but it's meaningful. Now if you promise not to get in trouble, then I promise not to yell at you. But I can save some for special occasions."

" Just don't get sick because of me." He says.

" And I will try not get sick for you. No promises though." She chuckles.

Steven laughs as he hugs her. She laughs as well as she returns the hug. Even though she still feels awful, she feels much better than when she woke up. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing.

* * *

 **This I got from a show I am now binge watching, Mysteries of Laura. I think I'm going to add some of main character traits to Bex. Just for the bit of motherly side of her. I can honestly see her as a mom figure to Steven as much as the gems.**

 **I also did the cover work for the image of the story. Check it out on top. I based on a scene in Lilo and Stitch. Which is serving my main inspiration for this story.**

 **Please Review. See you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Planning for the future

" Happy Birthday!" Greg says as he hugs his tall daughter. He can't believe of how big she has grown. Literally. It seems like yesterday that she was a little girl. Now she is eighteen years old.

" Thanks dad." She smiles as she returns the hug. It's weird how she kinda has to bend forward to hug her own dad. It's been like that for at least a year now since she finally stopped growing.

She's not as tall as her mom. But she is most certainly taller than most if not all human women. She's under a few inches from Garnet and has certainly _developed._ She's slender from the torso up. As for her hips, they have recently flared out. Not really as flared as Garnet, but still curvy.

Because of her height, she has to get her clothes custom made for her body. It's embarrassing. Luckily Nana Fua is nice and talented enough to do so. Her clothes usually consists of a sleeveless Navy blue shirt with black pants that end at the calves. She has on a pair of men's hiking boots for shoes.

" To think, she is now an official adult." Her dad tears up as he looks at his daughter.

" Dad…" She says in embarrassment.

" I thought she has already become an adult." Amethyst says.

" Well now legally she is." Greg says.

" But didn't she get her degree six months ago?" Pearl says.

Bex has long graduated from high school. Turns out that the school would take her back if she was held back a year or if she took the GED course and test, she could get her equivalent. She opted for the equivalent instead and has obtained a degree at seventeen. A year ahead of her classmates.

" Yeah, but you have to be eighteen to be considered an adult." Greg says.

" But she's practically a giant like Garnet." Amethyst says.

" Which is not a bad thing." Garnet says.

" Don't remind me." Bex groans.

There was another reason why she opted for the equivalent. Her classmates. They always would make fun of her height and giant like body. The coaches however, love her and would have an all out war with each other to recruit her for their sports teams and don't get her started when college coaches come by.

She feels a hand tug on her shorts and looks down to see her six year old brother. He's now wearing the same shirt she used to wear up until she was around thirteen when her growing phase was taking place. It's baggy and gigantic on him, but he loves it more than anything in the world.

" Hey Stevo." She says as she kneels down to his level. " How's life below?"

" Pretty good. Happy birthday Bex!" He says as he hugs her.

" Aww…" She says before a mischievous look reaches her eyes. Steven sees it and tries to run. But she gets him in a headlock before he gets far.

" No please! No!" He screams.

" Gee. I wonder if Steven's ticklish." She says she starts tickling on his stomach.

" You rotten sister!" He screeched in laughter. " Stop tickling me!" he adds.

" Alright." She says as she pulls away her hand from his stomach, but starts giving him a head noggie instead.

" Not the boogie! Anything but that!" He says.

" You said for me to not tickle you." She says laughing. " I'm not tickling you."

" Alright. Leave your little brother alone." Greg chuckles. " We need to get back to work with the house building."

" Fine." Bex releases him and he sticks his tongue in response before he runs back to the van. She sticks her own tongue out in response in amusement before rising back onto her legs.

They have been building the house for Steven for at least a year now. They anticipate having it completed within another year. Right now they have most of the framing done.

She and Garnet usually do most of the heavy lifting since they are the tallest of everyone even though the gems are much stronger than her. Even Steven is strong for a six year old child. It might not be long before he's stronger than his sister in the future.

It's weird to Bex now to not have to look up Garnet anymore. Instead she is looking at her face to face. Her physical characteristics are the closest thing she has ever gotten to being a gem. It's weird. She wonders how Garnet feels about this too. Given the fact that she was towering the rest for a while since her mom had Steven.

After a few hours of building, she was in desperate need of water. So was her dad.

" Whew! Building a house is not easy. How's the ukulele treating you?" Greg asks Steven who is tuning his instrument in the van that he go as a gift from Greg when he last went to Keystone for tunnel brushes at the car wash.

Steven has developed a thing for musical instruments since he was little. Probably because of the fact his dad and Bex would do songs for him. Well mostly his dad. To give him an instrument of his own made only sense.

" He's picking it up so quickly that I'm running out of this to teach him." He says as he hands Bex a water bottle. Which she is grateful for because of the hot weather. She downs a few gulps before pouring the rest of the water on her hair and the back of neck to cool herself down.

She then joins everybody as they sit down in front of the six year old boy.

" Hey do you want to play them the song you wrote." He asks.

" Um…" Steven blushes in embarrassment. Bex can't help but find it cute.

" Come on. You wrote for them." He encourage him. " Seriously. He's excited about living with you. It's all he talks about."

" I can validate for that." Bex smiles.

Steven looks up at everyone.

" Come on Steven." Garnet encourages.

" Yeah we'll like it even if it's bad." Amethyst says

" Amethyst! It's.. true though." Pearl admits'

" Not helping you guys." Bex glares at them. " Go ahead. I'm sure it will be great." She says softly to him.

He takes a deep breath and starts playing on his ukelele.

 _If your evil and you're on the rise_

 _You can count on the four of us taking you down._

 _Causing we're good and evil never beats us._

 _We'll win the fight and go out for pizzas_

 _We are the Crystal Gems_

 _And we'll always save the day._

 _And if you think we can._

 _Then we'll always find a way._

 _That's why the people of this world_

 _Believe in_

 _Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl…_

 _And STEVEN!_

Everyone then cheers for him and gives him a hug. Especially Bex. She is so proud of him of how far he has come. She can't believe how much he has aged along with herself.

* * *

The sun sets as Bex and Greg put away the last of the tools in the van while the gems play with Steven.

" Thanks Bex." He says gratefully as he closes the van door. " Phew. What a day."

" No problem." She smiles before she sighs. " I can't believe it's been six years since he was born."

" Me too. I still can't believe you're eighteen now. Your mom would be so proud of you. I don't know what I would be able to do without your help." He looks up at her.

" Dad. There's something I need to tell you." She says in a serious manner.

" Sure. What is it?" He asks.

" Vidalia and Yellowtail are pregnant. They told me this morning." She says. " I need to move out."

" Oh." He says in shock. " That's certainly a surprise. I'm happy for them. But now we have a problem."

" Well. That's not it." She says. " I have a solution and a plan. I have an offer at the police academy in Empire City. Full tuition. Plus I found a group of girls that I can bunk up with in town. I figure I can commute from there."

" You want to be a cop?" He says in surprise.

" I thought about it and I applied to the academy after my high school graduation. They like me and… I want to go… The actual training is only about twenty weeks, but the probation stage lasts up to three years. I figure I would go to the training and then do the probation back here in Beach City."

" Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asks but he was no less happy for her. " I would have supported you either way on what you want to do with your life.

" I didn't know how you were going to react. Plus… There's Steven to worry about. Most of my time is going to be focused on the training, So I won't be able to help as much. I don't know how he's going to react from this." She says.

" We'll be fine Bex. The point is if this is what you want?" He asks.

" Yes. I want to protect people, but I have to do it in my own way. I'm not like them." She says as she looks up at the gems.

" Hey. You may be human like me, but that doesn't make any less than your brother." Her dad says.

Even though both of her parents have told her that, Bex finds it harder to believe as she got older and is more aware of her limits. She's not powerful like them despite her body and she hasn't been training really since her brother was born and she needed to focus on helping the family in any way she could. Now she's at the point where she can be able to do something for herself and just can't see herself going back to thinking of the idea of being something she can't be.

" I know that dad. But I want to do more than be on the side lines. I want to go out there and protect people in any way I can. Being cop would help do that for me." She tells her dad.

" Alright. Just make sure you know what you're doing." He says.

" I will." She says as she hugs him. " Thank you."

" Bex! Come over here!" Steven shouts. " I'm burying Garnet! I need help!"

" Oh. No. I'm trapped." Garnet says in monotone as the lower half of her body is buried in the sand. Bex can't help but laugh. She used to do that all time when she was a kid. Garnet doesn't do it for just anyone.

" Will do bud!" She shouts as she runs over to join in on the fun.

Greg sighs as he watches his kids play. He really can't believe of how fast they are growing before his eyes.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I'm trying to do an aging progression on everyone in the story and eventually reach around when the show has started at.**

 **Please Review. See yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Faulty

" Oh. Come on!" A guy begs as Bex shoves him in the back of the cop car. " I didn't do anything wrong!"

" Yeah… That's what you thought until you didn't a license to drive this vehicle in the first place." She says as she slams the car door closed and the driver of the cop vehicle drives off to the precinct.

" Nice job Universe." Her commanding officer, Tesson, says.

He's a police officer who looks stern with his grey crew cut and sharp mustache, but he's actually nice when you get to know him. Although he's usually nice when he's trying to make a lesson out of things and that's the case with Bex since she is learning under him during her probation era.

" Thanks sir." She nods.

" A year of probation and you are about as good as me." He smiles. " Won't be long until you're an official cop for Beach City."

" I would like that very much." She says.

A radio goes off on Tesson's belt and he answers, " Yeah…. I see. Ok we'll be there." Before he turns to Bex. " We got another pitch. Those three women in strange colors and outfits like some circus rejects are fighting some strange animal again near the beach."

" Oh. No." She thinks. Only three people match that description to a tea.

" Better check out the situation." He says before they run down the boardwalk to address the issue at hand. In the hopes, it doesn't turn into another disaster.

* * *

" This is so cool that you are taking me to that Dogcopter sequel movie!" Steven jumps in happiness in the back seat of Bex's mustang.

" Hey easy on the seats little bro." She says as she turns at an intersection. She doesn't want Steven to pop another spring in the seats. She's already had more than enough spring pop outs for one car lifetime.

" I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!" He says in happiness.

" I know. You've been bothering me and Dad about it all week long." She smiles. " And I never have turn my back on a promise." Before thinking it to herself. " No matter how much I really don't want to see a missle fire from a dog's butt."

She and dad basically made an agreement on how they are going to tolerate some of Steven's likings that they don't necessarily like. Bex takes him to the movies. Dad watches the tv shows with him.

Unfortunately, Steven has grown up in the generation where a lot of the cartoons are not that great compare to the old fashion ones. One of them being about breakfast items that keeps crying all the time. Who watches that? Though he does like anime thanks to Bex.

She notices the gas gauge is low and she needs to fill up.

" Hey bud. We need to make a fill up."

" But the movie is in ten minutes!" He says out of worry.

" Don't worry. The theater is not that much farther. I promise it will take no more than five minutes." She promises as she pulls into the nearby gas station.

" Alright." He sighs.

She gets out of the car and folds the front seat down to get Steven out of the car, so they can both go into the station to pay for the gas and get the car filled up.

But as she is about to help Steven out of the car, she hears tires screech behind her and some people shouting in anger.

" Let's get him!" One of them says.

She turns around to try to make out the scene. It appears to be a big black SUV and a couple of young men she can't see that well because it was night time confronting another person. Who is walking on the sidewalk.

" Bex?" Steven says from the back seat. " What's going on?"

" Sh. Stay in the car buddy." She tells him as she squints her bit to see what's going on. It was then that she could clearly see that someone is being held at gunpoint.

" I'll give you the money tomorrow. Please! I beg you!." She hears a familiar voice from a distance. It was the guy she arrested early that afternoon for the missing license.

The person with the gun sees Bex and turns the gun out on her.

She gasps and immediately turns back and throws herself back into the open car door and shields a surprised Steven with her body right before they heard the gun go off.

Steven screams in fright as his sister ducks him and her behind the front seats. He hears glass shattering beside him which made it even more scary.

" Let's get out of here!" She hears the guy shouts before a car door slams close.

Finally tires screech away and everything became silence. Bex shakingly looks up to see that they only managed to break the windshield.

She feels his body shakes against hers as he starts crying. He's never been in a situation where he was scared for his life. Neither was Bex. While she was prepared for the situation in case it happened because of her police training, Steven never anticipated something like this and he shouldn't. He's only seven.

" It's ok. It's ok." Bex tells him soothingly as she runs her fingers through his curly hair in a gentle and calming way. " They're gone. They're gone."

Bex then hears people running behind them. She lifts her head and turns to see who was coming towards them. It's Fryman from his Boardwalk restaurant.

" Bex!" He shouts. " Are you two ok?!"

" Yeah. We're fine." She says. " Call 911. And my dad."

" Will do." He says as he pulls out his flip phone.

Bex lifts herself off of Steven to find him fearful and vulnerable. Which made her heart shatter and almost want to cry herself. She put her own brother in danger.

It wasn't long before the policemen at the precinct and an ambulance drive over to where they are and took her statement on the condition they don't take Steven's. At least not tonight. He was already traumatized more than enough tonight.

" What happened?" Tesson asks her.

" I think someone was trying to threaten the guy we previously arrested. Said something about money. They saw me and tried to shoot me. I did what I had to do to protect my brother. I shielded him with my body. They only got my windshield and put holes in my car." She says numbly as she holds her traumatized brother in her arms and has him on her lap.

" You were lucky enough not to get shot." Tesson says.

She sees the van pull up to a screeching halt and her dad runs out of it.

" Steven! Bex!" He shouts as he runs over.

" Dad!" Steven shouts as he gets off his sister's lap, runs over, and jumps into his arms as he starts bawling.

" It's ok buddy. You're alright. You're safe." Greg comforts the crying boy as he picks him up in his arms and carries him to where Bex is.

" I should never have stop at the gas station. I should have gone straight to the movie theater." She says as she tears up.

" Bex it wasn't your fault." Her dad says. " You didn't know this would happen. At least you and Steven didn't get yourselves hurt."

" He's right. You did everything right for someone in your situation." Tesson says as as he comes over to the family. " You guarded him with your body. That was bravery right there."

" But what if we…" She starts but Tesson says, " But it didn't happen that way. Look. Just go home and get some rest. Alright? Take the day off tomorrow as well."

All Bex could do is nod in response.

* * *

Bex didn't want to go back to her shared apartment that night and be confronted by her roomates tonight after what has happened. Plus she wanted to be near her brother after what has happened. Just to make sure he is ok.

She decided to stay at Steven's house that is almost completed. Just needs to have the last cosmetic adjustments. Even so, Steven won't really be living there until he's ten because of the fact he needs to be old enough to be left alone during periods when the gems are out.

She isn't literally staying in his house, but she decided to sleep in the hammock that is set up on the deck.

She looks up at the star covered sky and sighs calmly at the sight. It's a beautiful night despite the trauma.

" Am I doing the right thing?" She asks herself about her life choices when her heart nearly skips a beat when she hears someone come up the stairs. But she calms down when she sees her brother.

" Hey. You should be sleeping." She tells him.

" I can't." He says. " Can I stay with you?"

" Sure." She says as she moves a bit in the hammock to make room for him as he comes over and climbs on.

" The stars are pretty." He says looking up at the sky.

" They sure are." She agrees.

" Why did that man try to hurt us?" He asks. This isn't something Bex wants to talk about, but she knows she needs to talk about it.

She sighs and tries to find the right words, " Steven. I can only tell you that some people make very bad choices and don't realize the outcome and the mistakes.

" Oh." He says. " So he wasn't bad? Just made mistakes."

" I believe so. I don't believe that people are just bad. We all come from the same roots and the same beginnings. It's our choices that makes us who we are and whether or not that we have the strength to do it." She says.

" So we can't do much about the actions of others?" He asks.

" No. We can try to do something about it. In fact, the Crystal Gems did something about it. Without them, we would have not existed in the first place. Even with the odds against them, they fought for what they thought was right and kept going. And mom lead them to victory with her determination."

" Whoa." He says as Bex sees his starry eyes looking up at her. " What did she do?"

" That's another story for when you are older." She smiles mischievously.

" Ok." He sighs in disappointment. "So why do you want to be a cop if you want believe that people make mistakes?"

" I want to change their lives Steven. I know it's difficult to hear that from someone who is going to have to arrest people. But I want to help people turn their lives around instead of locking them up and throwing the key. I will have to do that in some cases, but not everyone deserves to be labeled as something wrong for the rest of their lives."

" Well. I think you'll make a great cop." He says in a hopeful manner before yawning sleepily. " The best one ever."

She chuckles as she lets her brother fall asleep. She looks up the sky again. She has a long way to go before she becomes the cop that she wants to be, but she knows that that shooting won't prevent her from seeing the good in people. As long as she is able to hold on to that hope. Even if he is drooling on her right now.

* * *

 **Please Review. See you later alligators.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Honor.

Empire City is buzzing. Mainly because of the graduation ceremony is taking place for all new official officers and promoted law enforcers.

" It gives me great honor to show you these fellow officers." The announcer says on the stage. A proud retired lieutenant. "Whom have taken vows to protect the state of Delmarva."

He gestures to all the graduates. All of whom, including Bex, are wearing their best official attire for the occasion.

He continues," It's a great site to see such enthusiasm among these graduates. My advice for these fellow officers is show what it means to be a law enforcer for this state and this country for years to come. To know when compassion is needed and to do whatever it takes to uphold the law. As well as to protect their citizens. Congratulations to everyone."

Bex smiles as she claps for the retired lieutenant. She still can't believe she's done it. She can't believe she's now an official police officer of the state of Delmarva.

She then looks back at the crowd and chuckles. Her dad is tearing up and her nine year old brother is waving at her happily.

She waves back to him with her gloved hands before she gets tapped on the shoulder. It was the guy next to her telling her to go forward as her row is moving in line for their certifications.

" Sorry." She whispers as she does so.

It wasn't long before she is about to be called by her name for her certificate, though a problem has occurred.

" You have got to be kidding me?" The guy says in microphone to another person as though he has gotten this joke before. " Is that literally her name?"

* * *

Some people start chuckling at this. Which totally embarrasses Bex.

Her surname is a little on the unusual side. But what she hates more than anything is when people make a big deal out of nothing.

Finally he says, " Rebecca Universe."

She gives everyone an uneasy smile as she walks across the stage to receive her certificate and shakes hands with the lieutenant and the guy who humiliated her on stage. Oh was she so tempted to knee him where he deserved it, but she has to set a good example for her brother.

After the ceremony, she is waiting outside the building for her family. Luckily, it wasn't long before Steven wrapped his arms around her legs.

" Congratulations Bex!" He says.

She chuckles as she ruffles his hair, " Thanks Steven."

Her dad reaches them panting, " Oh boy do I need to get back to exercising."

Bex raises an eyebrow, " Since when did you ever exercise?"

" I'm going to forget that remark." He says before smiling. " Anyway. I'm proud of you Officer Universe. Your mother would be proud of you."

She nods, " Thanks dad."

She hears a familiar voice, " Hey Bex!"

She turns to find a group of fellow officers that she made friends with back when she was at the academy waving to her.

" I'll be right back." She says to her family. " Why don't you guys meet me at the restaurant we agreed on earlier."

" Sounds like a plan." Her dad says. " Come on Shtooball."

" Alright. See you later." Steven waves before he leaves with their dad.

Bex walks over to her friends and says, " Hey. What's up?"

" I can't believe we're no longer probated." A blonde guy named Arnie says.

" Yeah me too." A redheaded woman named Jaycee.

" Well time flies by." Bex says.

" I can't believe you turned down a big time job here at Empire City. What were you thinking?! I want that job more than anything in the world!" Jaycee says to her friend.

" I wanted to work somewhere more close to home." She says honestly.

" You turned down a lucrative job in the city for a low paying job in some rundown seaside town. That's what I call idiocy. Then again you're not exactly the brightest." A guy with black hair snorts as he comes by.

Bex groans. It's that snooty guy, Vickers. He came from a long line of cops and military officials, so it wasn't surprising that he joined the family legacy. However, he brags about it and his honor constantly.

" For your information, I preferred to stay where I grew up at." She says.

" Right. Because you have to help your loser father." He laughs.

That strikes a nerve in Bex. No one ever insults her family. Not unless they want to pay for it with their life.

" Excuse me?" She glares at him. " My family life is my personal business."

" What happened? Did your mother leave you?" He snorts. " Oh wait. She's dead. Isn't she.."

He didn't get a chance to finish before she punched in the cheek. Hard.

" Ow!" He yelps while clutching his cheek.

She grabs him by the coat and picks him up to her level with ease. He looks at her in fright.

" You don't ever insult my family like that again. Got it?" She says in a threatening manner.

" Bex. Put him down. He's not worth it." Arny says.

She puts Vickers down and he practically runs off away from her.

" Just forget him. Bex. He's just mad he didn't get the offer for the city job like you." Jaycee says.

She sighs, " I know. I just… Can't stand people who dare to insult my family in front of me."

" Look. Don't let people like him get you down. He's already disgraced the uniform and it's not even twenty minutes since graduation." Jaycee smirks.

" Yeah." Bex says as she chuckles. " You're right."

" There's that smile. Come on. This is our big day. Let's go party." She says in the effort to cheer up her friend.

" Can't. I should be going about now. I need to meet up with my dad and brother at the restaurant." She says. " But how about a round of drinks at one of the local bars later on? I'll pay."

" Since you offered, sure thing." She says.

* * *

A few hours later Bex and her friends head over to the nearest bar. The bar is crowded from top to bottom with a bunch of people who are out at this time. Let's just say they are having a fun time. Well at least Jaycee is.

" We deserve this!" Jaycee shouts to the world as she downs a shot of strong alcohol. Bex playfully groans at her redhead friend's actions.

" Keep this up Jaycee, and we'll be dragging your drunk celebratory carcass to the nearest ER." Arnie says.

" Well. It would be so… worth it." She says sarcastically.

" Aren't we technically are suppose to be the responsible ones." Bex says.

" Come on. Bex. What are you a cop?" She asks in a joking manner. " Oh. Wait. All of us are!"

The trio laughs loudly in the crowded bar.

" Alright. I need to head home." Bex says as she gets off the barstool. " I have to help my dad move my brother's stuff tomorrow into his new home and I would like to still keep a some of my remaining brain cells."

" Hey." Jaycee says. " Don't be such a sour puss. Come on. Let's hit a few more hotspots and then we'll head home."

" I really shouldn't…" She says skeptically. She has never really had a full night all to herself from all the years of trying to be responsible and upholding her family obligations. This is the first time where she is actually doing something like this, so naturally she's not comfortable with staying out more than she should.

" Don't worry. As long as we're together. Nothing is going to go wrong." Arnie says. " Just as long as we don't let Jaycee be the one behind the wheel."

" Hey." Jaycee frowns. " Why is it that everyone assumes I'm the unstable one."

" Because you are." Bex says before all three of them laugh.

When she recovers from the joke she says," Well… I guess a few more hours couldn't hurt. Just as long as I am back by midnight."

" Don't worry. Nothing major is going to happen to you." Jaycee assures her.

* * *

Jaycee was so wrong. Very very wrong. Bex should never had let her friends talk her into this.

" Uhhhh…" She groans with a monstrous headache as she wakes up in her room. Man. She never had a hangover before and now she knows why people don't like it.

She slowly turns her head to see the clock on her bedside table. It's almost one in the afternoon.

" I should get up…" She says as she slowly rises from her bed and goes over to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready. Somewhat.

She peels off her shirt to reveal her white camisole she's wearing underneath and notices something on her shoulder. Plastic and bandage to be more specific.

" No" She says in response as she immediately tears off the bandage to reveal the inevitable. A tattoo.

Bex never wanted a tattoo. She could never see herself with one and was afraid of having something she would come to regret. Now she has one and she's stuck with it for the rest of her life.

But after the initial shock, she looked at it more closely of what she did get and come to realize that it may have not been such a bad thing.

It was a cluster of flowers in a bed of leaves and vines. In the middle was of a pink rose in full bloom. Followed by one medium rose and two little rosebuds between them and five surrounding flowers. A purple orchid. A white peony. A cyan tulip with smaller red and blue tulips flower growing on each side of the cyan were all connected to each other.

This was her family.

" Whoa." Was all she can say about the tattoo. Of all the mistakes she made, this was the best one and the most interesting to say the least. She wouldn't have it lasered off for the world.

Now she has to find a way to gently lay this on her family and kill her friends later.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is up. I hope you like it. I'm thinking of starting the series in the next chapter at this point.**

 **Please Review and See you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Gem Glow.

" Oh….man…." Bex says in exhaustion as she pulls her car to a parking spot near the boardwalk. What a day of endless filing of paperwork.

It was the late afternoon. Just after Bex got done with her shift at the precinct, so she goes where she usually goes after she is done with her job for the day. The beach.

" Nice." She says looking out at the ocean when she walks onto the boardwalk. It was a beautiful day. Perfect for a good swim in the ocean.

The first thing she does when she gets out of the car is pull off that blasted police hat that is covering her hair. It was a hot day considering it's september and her shoulder length hair slicked down from how sweaty it was.

She unbuttons her plain white blouse to reveal a basic black bikini top and then pulls down her pants to show a matching boxer like bottoms. Nothing really special, but it's not she really intends to show off her body for anyone anyway.

Without hesitation, she runs into the ocean and dives right in. Letting the refreshing water wash away the sweat, grime, and just plain exhaustion from her job.

Police work is a very demanding job on the body and mind. You need to be in top physical condition for this job for the reason that you need to have great endurance in case you have a criminal trying to flee. The mind part is even more so given the fact of how much violence you have to be able to handle without losing it. As well as the hours of filing work when processing people that were arrested. It's not a job for the weak. That's for sure.

Bex luckily has not run into much violence since she became an officer for the Beach City Police. Mostly because there really isn't that much crime throughout most of the year due to not many people living here and they get along really well anyway. The big crime season though happens when it's summertime along with everything else because summer vacationers are where Beach City gets most of their business from anyway.

Bex dives in the ocean and looks down at the sea life below. She always finds the ocean so beautiful. She's kinda jealous of the fact that the gems can be able to breathe underwater unlike her. She doesn't mention, but she does wish she was like her brother and the gems. Even if she does look like them.

After a bit of swimming and cooling down, she makes her way out of the ocean and grabs her stuff. She was about to leave when she hears a loud, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Coming from the Big Donut.

It was her brother.

She runs immediately with her stuff in hand to the donut shop and flies open the shop door.

" Steven! What's going on!?" She says.

" This can't be happening!" He yells in devastation.

" Tell me what's wrong!" She demands from.

" I'm sorry Steven. Looks like they stopped them." Sadie apologizes.

" But they can't stop making Cookie Cats! They're only the most delicious and scrumptious ice cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this!?"

" Cookie Cats? Cookie Cats?!" She almost yells herself at her brother. " You were screaming like murder victim over Cookie Cats?!" She looks at the empty Cookie Cat freezer and sighs. "Although. It kinda sucks. I really used to like them as a kid."

" Tough bits man. No one buys them anymore. Guess they could compete with Lion Lickers." Lars says as he's stocking food on shelves.

" Yep. They can't compete with processed sugar addiction garbage." Bex says looking at the big Lion Lickers display in disgust. She doesn't get why people like that stuff. At least with Cookie Cats they were locally made and used better ingredients.

" They don't even look like Lions." Steven says about them.

" Well. If you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you just make them with your magic belly button."

" That's not how it works!" Steven says. " Right?"

" I'm afraid so bud." She says. Even though he tries by squishing his chubby stomach.

She can't believe he's twelve. Nearing thirteen. Well. She's even closer to being twenty-five in about a month. Their birthdays are actually not too far from each other. She was born in late October. Him, early January.

She's also noticed that he hasn't really aged since he turned eight. Which does bring up a little bit of an issue. Though her and her dad agreed it might be a gem thing that's taking place and decided to hold off on mentioning.

Lars looks up at Bex and blushes. Bex scoffs in response. It doesn't help that she's walking around in here in just her bikini.

" Six years your senior buddy. Six years. Go back to stocking." She says about her age and he does so. " And.. Steven. The next time you yell about something you believe is the end of the world, please keep to a minimum. I need to know if you're actually in danger." She tells her brother.

" Sorry." He says.

Bex's pager in her pants goes off. Looks like she's needed at the precinct again for something.

" Alright. I need to go to the station, but I'll see you later when I come over for dinner tonight. Alright?" She says.

" Alright. Bye." Her brother says.

She nods before she leaves the shop to head back to her job.

* * *

" Oh. Amethyst." She says as she in walking across the beach later in the day. After having to access a situation at the big donut with some purple girl split a garbage can. Again.

She walks up the steps of Steven's home. It has been three years since it was completed and Steven moved in after her graduation from the police academy. Everybody agreed that since Steven has become old enough to be able to handle himself alone at times, it was the perfect time to move him into the temple. Luckily he was able to handle the transition.

That's not the only change. Bex was actually able to move into her own place. It wasn't big, but it's perfect for only her and it was near the boardwalk.

She enters the house with one thing intended to do.

" Amethyst. How many times do I have to tell you about using your whip in pub… What the?!" She says being stopping in dumbfound. She couldn't believe what she is seeing.

Her brother is standing in the middle of the room. His gem. Their mom''s gem glowing. Glowing! Along with the fact that her mother's shield has emerged for the first time in a long time.

" No way." She says.

Steven opens his eyes and says, " Oh yeah! I get a shield!"

He jumps for joy and the shield starts bouncing all over the house.

" Ah!" Bex yelps as she dodges the shield before it smashes into his tv.

" Oh. Great. This the third busted tv this month." She groans. That's one more item she has to pick up on her to do list later.

" No way." Steven says before looking at the item in his hand. A Cookie Cat. " Cookie Cat! I summoned my weapon by eating ice cream!"

" What's in these things?" Pearl asks.

" Hang on." Bex says trying to stop everybody. " Now what just happened!?"

Before anyone could answer, a roar suddenly happens. Follow by an earthquake of some kind. That causes everybody to rush out of the house. Bex couldn't believe what she was seeing. A giant centipedle.

" This has got to be the weirdest day of my life." She says.

" It's the mother!" Garnet shouts before she flies up to start fighting the centipedle.

" You two stay in the house." Pearl says.

" No way. I'm coming too!" He says as he runs back in.

" No you're not mister!" Bex shouts as she follows him.

She watches Steven grab a few items like extension cords, a mini freezer, and oddly more cookie cats before trying to leave the house.

" I'm not letting you go anywhere!" She says stubbornly to her brother as she stands her ground.

Unfortunately, Steven just goes under her legs that she spread apart in her stance. That's what she gets for being tall.

" Argh!" She grunts in frustration before running after him.

She watches in horror as her brother in trying to save the gems that are behind a stone hand by eating cookie cats?

It obviously wasn't long before Steven realizing it doesn't work.

The monster then aims it's acid power at Steven.

Bex runs and knocks him out of the way to safety.

" Thanks." He says.

" When this over, you're so grounded." She says in response.

Steven then looks at the busted mini freezer despair while Garnet is trying to hold back the monster to no avail. Bex has no idea what to do at this point.

" Cookie Cats." She hears Steven says. " He's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cats. He's super duper yummy! Cookie Cats! He left his family behind!"

He then grabs the electrified freezer the extension cord and swings it at the gem monster. Causing it to be electrocuted.

" Now available: Nowhere." He says sadly.

When the monster distracted, it allows the gems to be able to summon their weapons and defeat the monster in an instant bright light that nearly blinds Bex. When the environment settles, she gets up on her feet and looks around. The battle is over.

She goes over to her brother who is burying the cookie cat wrapping tearfully. Despite his growling stomach from eating too much ice cream.

" Dude are you crying?" Amethyst asks.

" Only a little!" He says.

" Well. I guess your powers don't come from ice cream." Amethyst says.

" Of course they don't come from ice cream." Pearl says.

" If it did, then we would have some serious issues." Bex says before sighing. " Man. It's been a while since I was in that much danger."

" Don't worry Steven, I'm sure one day you find out how to activate your gem." Pearl assures him.

" In your own Steveny way." Garnet smiles.

Steven stomach growls. " Uhh.. I think ate too many cookie cats."

Everyone else laughs in response before he vomits. Bex decides to let him off the hook for this one. He did kinda save their lives for the first time today. But no more freebies.

* * *

 **First one of the series. I'm not doing every episode in the series. Mostly because I don't think I can include Bex in some parts of the episodes since it focuses mainly on Steven and that's where it should belong. But it doesn't mean she won't have some development as the series progresses. Also there will be chapters that won't be about the episode. Just about Bex. Like the ones in the past. I am trying to strike a balance between series the character herself.**

 **I might not update for a bit due to the fact that I need to update my other stories. I hope you don't mind.**

 **See You Later. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Light Canon

Bex can't believe it's still daytime. It should have been sundown by now. Something is off about today. She knows it because she usually is done with her workday at the precinct during the sunset.

She looks out the window that is near her desk and her mouth drops from what she sees. It appears to be a giant robot like eye in the sky getting bigger by the second.

She rushes out of the precinct to get a better look at what's going on.

" Oh my gosh." Was all she can say before making a run towards the beach. This most definitely has something to do with the gems.

When she reaches the boardwalk she sees her brother and Amethyst walking along the beach.

" Oi!" She calls out to them. " What in deuce is going on here?"

" What are you talking about?" Amethyst says. " We're just eating fry bits."

" Yeah and watch the second sun come up." Steven says.

Bex slaps her forehead in dumbfound and frustration.

" Steven. There is no second sun." She says.

Amethyst stops in her tracks and looks up.

" Oh no. What is that doing here?!" She says looking at the robotic eye.

Without saying another word, she suddenly picks up Steven and makes a run in the direction of the temple.

" Hey wait up!" Bex says as she follows the duo.

" Garnet! Pearl!" Amethyst calls out to the two gems who are looking through a child's telescope.

" We saw." Pearl says as Bex slows down to catch her breath. " Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you two?"

" Eating fry bits." Amethyst says.

" Alright. I need an explanation of what's going on." Bex says as Steven looks through the telescope.

" It's a Red eye." Pearl says.

" Oh no! It's going to infect us all." Steven says in devastation.

" That's Pink Eye." Both Garnet and Bex says.

" It's going to crash into Beach City along with a bunch of oblivious innocent people. We have to stop it!""

" Excuse me. I'm right here." Bex groans. She gets that she's human compared to the rest of the group, but she's not stupid.

" Well. What are we going to do?" Steven asks.

" The only thing that is powerful enough to stop it is a light canon that belonged to Rose Quartz." Garnet says.

" Our Mom?" Steven says.

" If Rose were here, this would be so easy." Amethyst groans.

" I know." Pearl says sadly. " But she's not and the canon is missing. We'll find another solution."

" I bet Dad knows where it is." Steven gets an idea. " He could save the day! What?"

The gems say nothing at first. Bex lets out a breath of frustration. Even to this day, the relationship between their dad and the gems is strained. She can't blame them, but she long hoped for them to get over their differences eventually.

" Greg is _nice_." Pearl says."But I doubt Rose would trust a very powerful weapon to someone like _him_."

" Your dad is kinda of a mess Steven." Amethyst says straight to the point.

" Amethyst!" Pearl calls her out on the remark.

" We're just saying if he did have it, he either broke or lost it or dropped it in the ocean by now." She says.

"True." Garnet says.

" I'm pretty he's keeping it somewhere safe. We'll go ask him." Steven says.

" Probably in that storage shed." Bex mutters under her breath as she follows her brother to the car wash. But not before she caught a glimpse of amethyst being thrown into the red eye unsuccessfully.

* * *

Well. What do you know? Bex was right. It might be in the storage shed.

" Are you sure this safe?" She asks her dad as he has in his hands a series of extension cords that are serving as a lifeline to Steven while he's going through the place.

" Ah... he'll be fine. Besides this is more assuring than the time he went in there and got stuck when he was two." Her dad says.

" Oh yeah… " Bex remembers the whole incident. " And then we had to use the vacuum cleaner hose to pull him out. The worst part was that I never thought I would have to explain a hickey on his butt to daycare the next day."

" I found it!" Steven shouts.

" Cool." Bex calls to Steven. " Tie it up."

Within minutes the cord is tied to the canon and to the van. Bex gives her dad the thumbs up before he revs up the gas to pull out canon from the shed. Along with the rest of the items from within.

The canon was huge and looked really heavy. It was rosy pink like Bex's hair. Then again, it was mom's canon.

" Whoa." Bex says as she looks at the canon and the mess. " I didn't think it would be this big of a canon."

" How are we going to get it to the beach? It's too big for the van." Dad says.

Steven looks at a nearby wagon and gets starry eyed. He has an idea. Bex groans. This is going to be a disaster.

She watches as her brother and her dad lift the heavy cannon onto the child's wagon. Like Bex predicted, it broke almost immediately. But they are still are dragging it to the beach on the broken wagon with the van.

" Is it going to be alright?" Steven asks about it as the trio drive to beach in the van.

" Hopefully at most it will have scratches." Bex says as she looks in the sky and sees Amethyst being thrown into the Red Eye for the millionth time. Despite it getting even closer.

" If every porkchop were perfect…" Dad starts.

" We wouldn't have hotdogs!" Steven says enthusiastically. Bex chuckles in response.

" That thing is getting huge." Their dad says about the Red Eye. " It's kinda freaking me out."

" Can't the van go any faster!?" Steven asks.

" This is faster." Dad and Bex says simultaneously.

" Don't worry. Let's put on one of your CDs." Steven says as he shows an old cd from their dad's days as a musician. Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart.

" You still have those?" Bex says surprised.

" I shocked too. Come on. Both of you heard it before." Their dad says.

" You come on!" Steven says as he puts the cd into the radio and the title song starts playing.

The song is cute. Not the greatest but their dad is talented and Steven has a bit of that as well. Bex hasn't really sung a song in a very long time. Mostly because she has had a lot on her plate and time just gets away from here. Nevertheless, it's still cute to see her brother sing an old song of their dad's.

It wasn't long before they reach the beach but the Red Eye is breaking atmosphere at a dangerous rate.

" Hey Guys!" Steven calls as everyone else heads straight to the cannon.

The situation intensifies as the Red Eye gets closer.

" We have to use it now!" Garnet states.

" Well. Obviously!" Bex says. " Now how do we use it?!"

" I don't know how to use it! It was once Rose's!" Pearl yells

" You have got to be kidding me!?" Bex yells.

" Dad. How we use it?" Steven asks. Their Dad only shrugs.

" Steven this is serious! Wait. The gem. You have Rose's gem!" Pearl yells.

Amethyst grabs Steven and presses him against the cannon. But it makes no difference.

" Stop it you two. It won't work." Garnet says.

" Forget it. Throw me again." Amethyst says.

" Like it worked the last time. There must be some passcode or something. Anything at all!?" Bex asks.

The gravity becomes the point it starts to drag the cannon and the van away.

" I got this!" Dad calls before he unties the canon. The Red Eye's gravity is causing to pull the van without the weight of the cannon to hold it down. " No I haven't!" He screams.

" Hang On!" Bex says as she gets in front of the van and uses her body to block the van with all of her might. Given her enhanced strength she got from Mom, she's barely managing the situation.

" Come on! Activate! Go!" Steven screams

" Arggg!" She grunts in pain from holding back the van. " Any minute now!"

" Don't worry about it Steven!" Their Dad assures him. "We'll think of something else. Something even better."

" R-right. If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." Steven says before the cannon starts to glow.

" Huh?" Bex says as she glances at the cannon to see it open like a rosebud. But falls down. Steven gets under it and tries to push the cannon up with all of his might.

Luckily the gems help him and direct the cannon beam at the Red Eye. In time for the cannon to make it's strike.

The laser from the canon is beautiful. It turns itself into a silhouette of her mom from a rose flower like shape before making contact with the Red Eye and causing it to explode. Along with debri flying everywhere in Beach City.

" Whoa." She says in awe of what her brother just did before she yelps. " Ah!" as she slips under the van when the water suddenly hits back of her legs and pulls her under. Luckily when she comes out the other side, she was safely away from the van and night time was real again.

She gets out of the water and makes her way over to the gems by the cannon.

" Steven! You just saved most of Beach City!" Amethyst says.

" Nice wording." Bex says.

" How did you get it to work? Pearl asks.

" I just said the thing that dad always says." Steven says.

" The thing about Pork Rinds?" Pearl says.

" Hotdogs" Garnet says as Bex looks over to dad.

" Rose." He says tearing. Bex can understand. There was times where he questions if really meant something to their mom. The fact that the passcode was a saying of his really hit him of how much she did thought about him.

The water suddenly hits their knees and everyone chuckles before seeing the van floating around.

" Oh no." Bex says.

" My van!" Dad says.

" If every porkchop were perfect…" Steven starts. " I live in there!" Dad says as he goes after it.

" He does have a point." Bex says as she follows suit along with everyone else. This was going to be a fun one.

* * *

 **Sorry. I'm just having a fun Spring Break. Usually when I'm on break, I am practically not doing much updating. Which is something that tends to happen when I am busy. Plus the writing of my first original story has been eating up my time. I just need to figure where I need to publish the story when I am done with it.**

 **Next Chapter will actually take place a year before. I suddenly had an idea to do a story of how she and Steven met Connie after writing the last chapter. So please don't get confused when you see I back tracked a bit.**

 **You can check on the story description on my profile page. It's called Humanity's Desire. Tell me what you think of the idea.**

 **Please Review. See You later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The girl from the parade

 **Takes place a year before show events**

" Wait." Steven says in confusion. " You can't participate with us?"

Today is the annual Beach City parade. Everyone that owns a business gets to participate in the parade. This year is the year their dad's car wash business is going to be in the parade. Which is very exciting.

" Sorry Steven." His sister apologizes. " I can't be in the parade with you and Dad this afternoon because I'm needed as security at the parade."

" But…." He starts. " You said you would try to get off of work around then."

"I did said 'try' Steven." Bex corrects him. " That doesn't that I would be able to. I told you from the start that there were no guarantees on that one."

" But I hardly get to see you." He says in disappointment. " You're always working and you never have any time for me."

He sighs in frustration. Bex can tell how much he looked forward to this. She really is sorry about it more than anything, but she has a job to go to.

" It doesn't mean that I don't try to get some time for you." She sighs.

" But you could try harder!" He exclaims.

Bex sighs in frustration. She really does feel bad for not being able to be in the parade with her brother. She did try to talk to her boss to see if she can go, but you can't always get what you want. Steven has to understand that, but then again he's eleven. He's not always going to understand life situations.

She thinks of the best solution she has to tell him.

" Hey. I'll tell you what." She starts. " I'll make sure I'm watching you when you guys down the street and later on we'll grab a bite. Does that sound like a fair enough compromise?"

Steven smiles in response.

" Alright. I need to go to work right now. I'll see you and dad later in the parade. I won't miss it for the world" Bex tells him as she ruffles his curly hair. " I promise you that."

She heads to her car and gets in.

" Bye Bex!" Steven calls out as she drives out of the car wash to her job.

* * *

" Alright everyone!" The captain of the precinct says as the entire precinct meets up for a meeting before the parade. " Remember where you are assigned and if anything happens, you know what to do."

" Right!" Everyone including Bex says.

" By the way we have a transfer from another coastal city. He'll be working as a private beach security guard but he'll be working with us for the day. Meet Doug Maheswaran."

The guy looks to be around in his late forties or fifties by the looks of it. No older than Bex's dad. He's wearing an aviator's jacket over a jacketless suit and tie.

" Just Maheswaran." He says.

" Well it's a last name basis here anyway. Alright. Maheswaran you'll be working with Officer Universe." The captain says. " That's the tall one with the pink hair that's apparently natural.

" Oh great." Bex groans. Besides Tesson, anyone who has more years on them tend to look down on her and basically insult her skills. Which is why she tends to not like partnering up with people.

Maheswaran goes over to Bex.

" Alright. The parade will be starting in twenty minutes. Have your radios on and on you at all times."

" Yes Captain!" Everyone shouts in response.

Bex and Maheswaran go over to where they are assigned. Which is one of the corners of street.

People who came to see the parade start to crowd the sidewalks. Only several metal fence barriers separates them from the two officers.

" So is this parade well known or something?" Maheswaran asks Bex as they watch the parade start up.

" Well. Many people from nearby towns like to come up here as a daytime vacation spot during the summer. It's where this town usually get it's business from. It's busy as heck, but rest of the year it's pretty quiet." She explains as she waves at the Fryman family float.

" My wife is still adjusting to the change of pace. We usually stay in more busier coastal towns, but I got laid off due to budget cuts." He says.

" I'm sorry about your circumstances." Bex apologizes.

" It's not like we're terrible. My wife's a doctor, so money isn't the real issue here." He says. " It's….kinda hard to explain."

" You're want to feel useful. I get it." She says. " I grew in a very complicated household. I get what you mean."

" Well my wife and daughter should be here now watching the parade." He says.

" My dad and brother are actually in the parade." She chuckles. " He owns the local carwash. Speaking of which."

They see her family's float come by. It was only a tarp and a banner with the name over the van and Steven is sitting on top of it. With soap bubbles in his hair.

" Hi Bex!" He waves. She smiles and waves back.

" That's your brother?" Maheswaran says in shock. " He looks way younger than you."

" Twelve years to be exact. My dad explained it best." She says as she points to him. " He was a happy event." She points back to herself. " I was a happy accident." She says.

" I shouldn't have even asked." He says before the two of them here some commotion.

" Stop! Stop!" Bex hears Pearl scream as they see a some strange thing shove through the crowded sidewalks. Causing a few screams.

" What is that?!" Maheswaran shouts.

" No." Bex says as she figures out there's a monster here.

Luckily she sees the gem manage to chase the monster away from the parade, so no one is in real danger of that. But now there's a major problem coming.

The pushing and the fights is one thing, but combined with overcrowding and anxiety in people, it could only lead to disaster. The people are pushing and shoving suddenly. They are trying to get out of the dangerous situation. All at the same.

Bex pulls on her radio.

" Captain. We need to immediately stop the parade and bring down the barriers to decompress the situation." She orders.

" It could start a riot. It can be dangerous." He says.

" It's already dangerous. There could small kids in there that could get seriously hurt." She says.

" Alright." He says before ordering everyone on the radio. " All officers open the barriers and stop the parade."

The alarm from an old intercom system blares. Stopping all the cars and floats in there places.

Bex and Maheswaran go straight to the metal barriers and take away before people start flooding on the street.

" Connie!" Maheswaran yells. " Priyanka!"

Bex searches through the crowd for anyone in distress. People are moving so fast, it's dizzying to her.

She then hears someone screaming. It's a young girl.

" Help! Help me!" The girl screams in the crowd. Bex can't see her but she has an idea of where she's at.

She starts pushing and shoving people towards the young girl. She has an idea where she's at. She must have been knocked to the ground and with everyone rushing around, she's being trampled on.

She hunches over and reaches her hand out toward her direction to see if anyone will take it. It wasn't long before two hands grab it tightly.

Bex pulls her in and she is off the concrete and in her arms.

" It's alright kid. I got you." She assures her as she carries her.

The girl says nothing as she is still in shock. A bit banged up but she's fine.

It was long before the crowd eventually dies down and the situation is handled. Bex made the right call to decompress the situation by opening barriers.

" Alright. Everything is under control now. Let's find your parents." Bex says as she sets the girl down. She looks no older than Steven she realizes and has pretty brown hair with round glasses. " What's your name honey?"

" Connie." She says. I'm Connie Maheswaran."

" Hey." Bex realizes. " I know you're dad. Luckily for you I have an idea where he is." She smiles.

" Good." Connie says while breathing shakingly.

" Connie!" Her dad shouts. The two of run over and embrace each other. " You scared me and your mother half to death."

" I'm sorry dad." She says. " I tripped and I couldn't get up with all those people. The officer managed to pulled me out of there."

Bex looks up to see his wife come over to her. She's an older version of her daughter without the glasses.

" Thank you for helping Connie. I thought something bed would happen to her." His wife says.

" Luckily it didn't. It was no problem Mrs. Maheswaran." Bex says.

" It's Dr. Maheswaran." She corrects her. " But I'll let it go. After what you have done for us."

" Right." Bex says as she surveys the area. " Well you guys better get going before anything else happens. I need to check on my family."

The family nods as they head out. Bex walks over to the van and sees her brother slid from the roof of the van with a starry look in his eyes.

" Steven." She says. But he doesn't respond as he runs from her and picks up a glow bracelet from the ground. " What's up with you?"

Her dad gets out of the car and says, " Looks like he's got a crush on someone."

She smiles mischievously, " Oh really?"

" Shut up." He says.

" Is she cute?" She jokes with him.

" Stop it. I'm not listening to you!" He covers his ears.

The only thing that the two adult could do is laugh in response.

* * *

 **Chapter is up and ready for read. I thought this could be a good chapter to add since I could see this happening. That's all I have to say for this chapter.**

 **Next one will be a day on her job as a police officer. Since this her story, I figure I will alternate between her life outside the gems and some of the events that happens in the show. I won't be doing a version with her for every episode. Maybe I'll add pieces of the episode to her life, but not the whole of it.**

 **Please Review. See you later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A day at the beach.

 **Takes place when Bex is a toddler.**

Bex slowly pulls the sand bucket up from the ground. She hopes it will give her a pretty sand castle. However, the sand castle falls flat again.

" Hm…" She sighs in disappointment before she looks up to see the ocean glisten prettily under the sun like her mommy's special gem.

Bex loves the beach. Especially the ocean and the sand. It's always so pretty to her.

She also loves her mommy and daddy. More than the ocean and sand in fact. She also loves the gems too and she knows they all love her.

Right now her mommy is lying in her daddy's van watching him with a warm smile on her face him sleeping. Bex can't help but giggle over the fact a piece of pizza is on his bare chest without him knowing.

Amethyst is busy eating the sand while Pearl is berating her for it in a way that is amusing to Bex. The only person that isn't here is Garnet and her mom said it's because she has to take care of something today, but will be back later. Which Bex doesn't like. Later takes forever and she wants Garnet now.

It's rather a hot day today. Which is why her dad isn't wearing a shirt. Only his jean cutoffs. Then again, she's wearing nothing but her diaper because of the hot weather.

She shakily gets up on her legs starts waddling towards the water. She recently has started walking and she loves it. She can go farther than she used to when she was crawling and her hands don't get as dirty. Which means Pearl doesn't have to wipe her hands with baby wipes as much.

" Bex. Don't go too far sweetie." Her mom calls, but Bex is focused on seeing the sparkly ocean to hear her mom so much.

It was then she stumbles and falls face flat on to the soft sand.

" Bex!" She hears someone familiar call frantically. " Are you alright!?"

Bex rolls onto her back and looks up at Pearl's worried face and giggles over how funny she looks. Which Pearl takes as a yes and gasps in relief.

" Of course you are." Her mom chuckles as she gets out of the van and walks toward her little girl and Pearl.

" Rose. I'm starting to worry about Bex walking. Maybe it's too early for her. We should probably hold off for another three year. Hundred to be on the safe side. " She says out of worry.

" Pearl. She's fine. It's perfectly natural for her now start walking and be curious. Honestly. You're more worried about her than me and I'm her mother." She says before laughing.

" I just don't want her to get hurt. Especially since she is human." Pearl says.

" Relax P." Amethyst says as she comes up to them. " She's not hurt. She even had that crab in her diaper that one time you changed her and didn't seem to mind."

" Don't ever remind me of that incident. You knew it was in there and didn't tell me about it. In fact, you seemed too eager for me to change her then." Pearl shudders at the memory.

" What can I say? It was a perfect opportunity." Amethyst says.

" Pearl. She's fine. She's tougher than she looks. It's not like anything will happen to her…." Rose says before they all looked to where Bex was. She's gone. " Where did she go?"

Pearl freezes in worry. Amethyst gasps and Rose looks around the area to find little footprints that lead to the ocean.

" Bex!" All three of scream.

Bex meanwhile was underwater. The ocean looks as pretty underneath as above. Looking at all the pretty fish underneath. One of the fish bumps her little nose. Making her sneeze underwater.

She was enjoying being underwater until she feels funny in her chest and tries to lie on her back like her mommy taught her, but she doesn't remember how to do it and can't.

She then sees something coming towards her fast in the distance. Once she knows who it was, she smiles at her and she smiles back at her.

Suddenly, the baby pops out of the water coughing and smiles when she sees her mommy Amethyst, and Pearl looking at her in shock. She moves more towards the shore and rises out of the water to find that she is on top of Garnet's hair.

" I believe I found something." Garnet says as she walks towards the two out of the water.

" Oh thank goodness you were there! She could've drowned!" Pearl says as Rose lifts her daughter off of her friend's Afro.

" Bex. Don't scare me like that ever again." Rose says as she holds her little girl. " By the way, don't tell Daddy."

Bex babbles in baby talk in amusement. Which works in their favor that she isn't talking yet.

" I'll take that as a yes." Rose chuckles. " I definitely will need to change you out of that soggy diaper you little rascal. Good thing Garnet was around. You always seem to like her hair more than your own bed."

" No one can resist Garnet." Garnet chuckles.

" Ga…. ne." Bex says which stops the gems in their tracks.

" Did she say…." Rose says.

" She clearly was speaking in baby. It was a coincidence." Pearl says shrugging it off.

" Ga...net!" Bex says with a smile on her face.

" She did!" Amethyst says.

" Her first word!" Pearl says in shock.

Rose starts laughing as she kisses her daughter's cheek. " Of all the things you could have said first, it had to be Garnet."

Garnet says nothing before surprising the gems and little Bex by unfusing into Ruby and Sapphire.

" I can't believe it! She said our name!" Ruby says exicitedly. " Our name!"

" Even though I foresaw it, I couldn't believe it!" Sapphire says before she and ruby were spinning in each other's arms in happiness before fusing back into Garnet.

Garnet blushes in embarrassment from her unfusing which makes Amethyst laugh.

" Sorry. I got a bit excited." Garnet says.

It was then everyone starts laughing which causes Greg to wake up from his nap.

" Huh? What?" He says before looking down at himself and sees the pizza on his chest left a pale mark on his sunburned chest. " Oh geez…"

" Dadda!" Bex shrieks in laughter.

" Wait! Her first word?!" Greg says in shock.

" Garnet." Everyone says simultaneously.

* * *

" Here Steven. Let me help you." A thirteen year old Bex says as gently holds his little arms as he tries waddling on his unstable legs.

Steven shakes his head violently and rejects her help. He was so determine to walk by himself. Which makes her chuckle in response.

" Alright then Mr. Smarty pants." She says as she lets go of his arms. " I'll try to let you walk by yourself."

He gives her a smile before he falls his face in the sand.

" Whoa. Buddy are you okay?" She says as he flips over as he giggles. " I'll take that as a yes." She says.

She looks around and sees nothing but the same thing she sees everyday since she was little.

Her dad sleeping under the parasol. Amethyst and Pearl arguing over something. The sun cascading beautifully on the beach with the ocean gently lap over the sand in waves.

She smiles and looks down at her brother to find him gone.

" Steven?" She says before becoming frantic. " Steven!? Where are you?!"

She feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around to find Garnet with Steven on top of her hair sleeping.

" I believe this belongs to you." She says with a smirk on her face.

Bex lets out a sigh of relief and laughs as she picks the baby up from the hair and holds him in her arms.

" Ganet." Steven says in his sleep only enough for Bex to hear.

Bex smiles and chuckles softly as she rubs his back. Looks like some things never change.

* * *

 **Hey. I'm back! I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing for almost four months. I just had a lot of issues. I'm in the middle of helping a family member get married. My family's also moving across the country. A major death in family just happened over a month ago and I also had to take a trip outside of the country about a week ago. Once again I am so sorry that I neglected my writing duties. I will try to not let it happen again.**

 **Even though, I haven't been writing for a while I have become obsessed with this character. Bex is basically the character that grows in her own way. You'll see what I mean later on. I have plans for her like you wouldn't believe. The Mr. Greg episode has actually inspired me to write a musical story of my own for Bex and I have taken quite amount of inspirations. When the time comes, I promise to not disappoint you guys.**

 **This was a cute little story that I got inspired by the international Moana trailer with baby Moana. Which is so adorable. Check it out if haven't seen it.**

 **Next chapter will get everything back on track. I thought this would be a nice little story to put out after all that's happened.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Frybo

" Come on. I just was gone for a few minutes!" The guy says angrily as Bex hands him a parking ticket for being near a fire hydrant.

" I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job. If you have a complaint, take it up with my supervisor." She says in exhaustion.

The guy scoffs as he gets in his car and drives off angrily. Bex could only grumble in response. No doubt she will be seeing him again.

She has pulled another all nighter at her job since there have been a number of layoffs due to budget concerns from the mayor. It doesn't help with the fact that a number of people are leaving too due to wanting to leave Beach City for bigger and more lucrative jobs. Which many are surprised Bex isn't even considering given her age.

She walks down the boardwalk as she catches the breeze of this foggy afternoon. It wasn't too cold but she has on her black police coat over her uniform. It's not a particularly nice day, but at least it's not raining like the weather forecast had predicted. Then again, Bex relies on Garnet's future vision more.

She sees her brother and the Fryman's youngest son, Pee Dee, hanging out by the Funland Arcade.

" Hey you two." She greets before noting Peedee's depressed face while riding the seahorse ride. " What's up with you?"

" This Seahorse used to make me so happy. Now it's giving me whiplashes." He says as the seahorse stops. " I feel like there's no point to it you know?"

" I don't know. I just feel tingling." Steven says as he's riding the clam.

" You don't understand unless you have a job." Peedee scoffs.

The clam stops as Steven says, " I do have a job. I protect humanity from monsters, gems, and stuff."

" Technically you're still under training according to Pearl." Bex says to her brother.

" Oh! You didn't hear!" He says. " The Gems are taking me on missions now."

" Now? Already?" Bex says in shock. She thought they would hold off for at least another year. Then again, he is able to summon his weapon by now.

" Yeah! Now I have a job!" He says.

" I mean a real job that you get paid for." Pee Dee says.

" I'm paid for by the smiles on everyone's faces." Steven says looking entranced.

" I don't see anyone smiling." Pee Dee says. Bex can't help but agree with him despite her brother's happy attitude. " You pick up a job to buy a house or to raise kids."

" I did it to cover you and the gems' living expenses." Bex says.

" Or to impress your dad." Pee Dee says more depressively.

" Peedee." Bex looks at Peedee sadly. Now she's figured out the source. He's trying to prove himself.

He continues, " You work away your life and what does it get you?"

" Smiles and faces." Steven says with hope.

" No. You get cash. Cash that can't buy back what the job takes. Not if you rode every seahorse in the world." He sighs.

Bex kneels down to his level and says, " Peedee. I know how that feels. I picked up a job when I was around your age. It was hard. Degrading. But I always one thing that kept me going. As long as you have that one thing that makes your job worth it. It doesn't make it great, but it makes the job bearable."

" I understand." He says sounding a bit better.

" Whoa." Steven says before asking. " You wanna try the jellyfish?"

Before Bex could react, she hears someone screaming.

" Mr. Fryman?" She recognizes the scream.

" That came from the fry shop!" Pee Dee says before the three of them ran over to the scene. Only to find a bunch of teenagers screaming their way out of the shop.

" What's going on?!" Bex says before she sees something yellow that reminds her of Amethyst's whip grab a couple of the teens and pulls them back into the shop.

" We didn't tell him to do that! Did we tell him to do that?!" Pee Dee says that catches Bex attention before a table was thrown through the window. Luckily she was out of the line of fire and the boys ducked before it hit them.

All of them turn to the shattered window and see inside what looks to be horror scene straight out of a movie.

Bex recognizes the Frybo costume. Only this time, it was more demented than it ever was as it forced fries down its hostages throats.

" What did you two do?!" She shouts to them.

" Please!" Mr. Smiley begged. " No more fries!" Before more fries was shoved in his mouth.

" Frybo! Stop!" Steven commands the costume.

The costume turns in creepy manner which sends chills down in everyone's backs before throwing Lars out the window and crashes into Bex before they crashed into the broken table.

She moans when she slowly pushes herself away from the table as Lars gets up and screams, "I don't even like fries!"

" Bex!" Steven shouts.

" I'm fine." She says in pain grasping onto the table while she gets up while clutching her abdomen. They look up to see Fryman in its clutches thinking Peedee was in the costume.

" I get it. I pushed you too hard. I thought you wanted to be as good as a Fryman as you could be. You're a tough kid for putting up with it as long as you did. The truth is that you're a valued member of Fryman brothers incorporated and all of it's affiliates." Before the costume shoves the fries down his throat."

" Dad!" Peedee bawls before trying to jump through the window.

" No!" Steven stops him. " He'll mash your potatoes."

" Honestly. I could tell you worse fates than being forced fed fries." Bex as she continues to clutched on to her bruised side of her abdomen. " Steven what are you doing?" seeing him try to climb through the window

" My job!" He says before Fryman was thrown out the window and lands on top of the boys. Bex can't help but feel better about her bruise.

She looks up and sees the costume ready to make its way over. On instinct, she reaches behind and is ready to pull out her police issued gun. If it weren't for Pearl.

" Steven!" She shouts. " Did you put my missing shard into that costume.

" Yes!" He admits.

" Didn't you hear what I said about the living armour and infantry and many many deaths!" She shouts.

" No!" He says. Bex pulls her hand from her holster and slaps herself in the face. Of course he did.

" Oh Steven." Pearls what sums everything up Bex's mind as she summons her spear. She jumps on top of the table and chucks the spear at the Frybo costume.

The costume squeaks before it shoots mustard and ketchup out of its eye at Pearl. Knocking her to the ground and breaks her bubble of remaining shard.

The costume was ready to shoot again but not before Bex had any say in it.

" Hey!" She shouts to get the costume's attention.

Bex walks over and without a single breath grabs the table and picks it right off the ground before chucks it at the costume with ease. Knocking it back inside.

She sees the tentacles make its way to the door of the restaurant and slams the door close as she uses her own body like a barrier.

Despite her best efforts, the door bursts open and sends her flying into the sand.

" Oomph!" She grunts as she lands. She quickly scrambles to her knees and sees in horror Peedee trying to fight off the costume.

" I hate you! I always hated you!" He shouts at the costume.

" Peedee. No!" Bex makes a run towards them before she stops by a weirder sight. A pair of pants kicking Frybo in the face. " Huh?"

She runs over and sees that not only it's what she is seeing but more active clothes garments. All coming from the same person. Steven.

" Steven?" She says with everyone else.

" Where?" Pearl says still blinded from the ketchup.

Bex doesn't know what to feel at this point as she sees her brother in his underwear standing beside his clothing army.

" Your move Frybo." He says before eating the fry that was in his mouth.

" I must be hallucinating." Bex thinks.

The costume jumps towards Steven as he commands the clothes, " Attack!"

The clothing attacks the costume and is actually putting up a fight. Bex doesn't whether or not she should cheer or slap herself in the face again.

The costume slaps Steven to the ground.

" I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." He says.

" Please. Anything but the underwear." She begs but things don't go her way as Steven's underwear comes off of him anyway and smacks the costume in the face. The costume loses its balance and falls to the ground.

Steven, now naked, runs up to the costume and manages to rip the shard out of the costume. Making the demented costume no longer lethal.

" Steven. Are you ok?" The still blinded Pearl asks as she is feeling Fryman's face.

" I'm ok. As soon as I bare my butt. I knew he cracked." He says.

He climbs off the costume and walks up to his sister.

" Hey. You were pretty cool when you chucked the table at him." Steven says as his sister is looking away with a dazed look on her face.

" Steven. Until enough time has passed, I don't want to ever think what just happened for a while. Mr. Fryman do you think you can spare me of what's happened by not filing a police report on this?" She asks the restaurant.

Steven chuckles nervously.

" I think we can all agree on that." Fryman says feeling the same way.

* * *

 **I'm back. I should be getting out more chapters real soon. Anyway. Just a reminder. I'm not doing every episode. Mostly because of trying to keep to my character and not have to try to fit her in every single episode.**

 **She will have more fight scenes. In fact, she will be taking a more fighting role pretty soon. This is only the beginning.**

 **Please Review. See yah.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Giant woman

Bex groans as she collapses in exhaustion on the sand beside her brother. Who is sitting in lifeguard chair throwing water balloons at Pearl and Amethyst. Both of whom are playing a game of chess.

"You would not believe the day I had." Bex says. "A school visit followed by a Jewelry store robbery that was conducted by two teenagers. The worst was that they were in the very class I was teaching at my last school visit a month ago.

"Oh that's nice." Pearl says though she was more focused on her chess game against Amethyst.

Bex scoffs. Knowing that they don't pay so much attention to her anyway.

She relaxes in the sand and stares at the sky. Looking back over the summer so far.

 _" Ah…." Bex groans as she wrings out her long pink hair of the ocean water after another day on patrol before she puts it in a ponytail. " That's much better."_

 _She looks up and sees the gems and Steven walking down the boardwalk._

 _" Hey guys!" She waves over to them as she walks out of the ocean and over to the quartet._

 _" Hey!" Steven smiles. " I was hoping to see you here. We're going to the amusement park here. You want to come along with us?"_

 _" Sure buddy." She smiles. " I got the rest of the day off, so why not?"_

 _" Cool!" He says._

 _" So how's his training?" She asks the gems as Steven dashes ahead to the Funland entrance._

 _" Oh. He's doing well. Considering the near disasters we had." Pearl grumbles as she looks to Amethyst._

 _" What disasters?" Bex asks._

 _" Hey. Not everything was my fault." Amethyst talks back to Pearl._

 _" I'm not saying it was. It's just contributed a good amount. Pearl says._

 _" Guys let's keep the arguing to a minimum for Steven's sake." Bex says though they keep bickering. " We're here at Funland. Let's have some fun."_

 _" Hey guys!" Steven shouts. " Let's do the Teacups. I have never been able to do that before!"_

 _The gems look at each other in confusion, but Garnet shrugs, " Let's give it a try."_

 _" You guys never took him on the Teacups?" Bex raises an eyebrow._

 _" Well we haven't had time to go here in general and it's…. Not exactly our kind of place." Garnet says._

 _" Fair enough." Bex says._

 _The gems follow her brother into the line for the Teacups while Bex stayed behind for a reason._

 _" Get ready Steven. This is gonna be intense." Garnet smiles done at the twelve year old._

 _" I'm ready!" He says excitedly._

 _" You guys go on ahead." Bex says as the group go inside. " I'll be right outside the exit."_

 _Bex moves over to where the exit is located and watches from a distance as the teacups rise and start spinning._

 _" Wow. Steven's finally on the teacup ride." Bex whistles in response. " Good for him. Every time I get on the ride, I alway get really sick on it."_

 _It wasn't even a minute later that she found out the hard way that motion sickness runs in the family._

She sighs in nervous amusement. At least though she managed to make a deal with Mr. Smiley for Steven to do community service in exchange of not being banned forever. Given that she threatened to report to her bosses over the lack of gaming licenses.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the two gems begin arguing over something stupid as usual. Then she hears the word Opal and it causes her to groan even more louder.

"Is this about Opal again?" Bex says.

"Yes!" The two gems says.

"GUYS!...What is Opal?!" Steven asks out curiosity as he jumps from the high chair.

"Oh it's me and Pearl mashed together." Amethyst says.

"It's not mashed together. Is Hydrogen and Oxygen mashed together? When we synchronized our forms we turn into Opal. It's called fusion." Pearl says as demonstrates the process with the sand.

" What is fusion?" Steven asks.

"Fusion is when two gems combined into someone that is bigger and more powerful than their abilities put together. Right?" Bex says off the bat still looking at the sky.

Pearl nods to the woman before Amethyst smashes the sand form.

"Except I don't dance like that." Amethyst says.

" Amethyst be nice." Bex tells her. Once again she's ignored.

" Wow that's so cool. Tell more about Opal." Steven asks.

Bex tunes outs the conversation as she looks at the blue sky. Lately the gems don't really acknowledged her as much and that's to be expected. Steven's a half gem child and he's training to be one. She's an adult and a practically human. She can't really be compared to anyone.

It was then the group hears the warp pad activate from inside the house and deduce Garnet's back from her latest mission. Which interests everyone.

They walk in and Steven dashes up to Garnet. Which she immediately hands him a stone to gnaw on.

" Steven. What did I tell you about biting rocks. I want to avoid a trip to the dentist." Bex reprimands him.

" I have located the geo beetles of heaven and earth. Now we need to go retrieve them." Garnet says.

" Well I am going with not Pearl." Amethyst says.

" That's fine because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway." Pearl says.

"You three will go together. I go alone." Garnet says.

"Garnet!" The two shout.

" The earth beetle is at the bottom of the boiling lake and only I can swim through lava. You three will find the heaven beetle at the top of sky spire. It's safer." Garnet says as she puts on goggles.

" You mean boringer." Amethyst complains.

" You mean more boring." Pearl scoffs.

" Can't Bex come?" Steven asks. " She can be of real help."

The gems looks towards the young woman and hesitates to say anything.

" Steven she's a human, she might get herself hurt." Pearl says.

" Says the gem that's taking a twelve year old on missions. Regardless of heritage." Bex thinks.

" Come on Pearl. Let Bex come along. She can take care of herself. I mean. She is a cop." Steven says.

" Well…. I guess…..it shouldn't be too big of a deal…" Pearl says skeptically.

" YAY!" Steven says.

" Looks like I have no choice." Bex shakes her head with a smug as she follows the group on to the warp pad before warping out of the house.

The group of four arrive at a beautiful place with an ancient architecture in the distance.

"Whoa." Steven says excitedly.

"Wow." Bex says in surprised. "Is this what you do everyday?"

Steven was about to answer until the group hears a ruffle in the bushes.

"Ah! A monster. You two should form Opal!" Steven shouts before it was a goat that jumped out of the bushes.

Pearl groan while Amethyst chuckles in response. Bex just simply rolls her eyes in amusement. Classic Steven.

The two gems go up ahead while Steven and Bex lag behind.

"Don't worry bud. It might be a while before you see Opal. Especially with those two bickering. I was your age when I first found out about fusion. I annoyed them to world's end with a tune I made up back there. Didn't change the fact that I never have seen them fused." Bex says.

"What tune was that?" Steven asks.

" _All I want to do is you turn into a giant woman. A giant woman. All I want to see is someone who gets to see a giant woman."_ Bex sings quietly and quickly that it really wasn't actually a tune like it used to be. "It's pretty embarrassing….." Bex blushes thinking how ridiculous it was before looking to see Steven singing the very song while riding the goat.

" Oh. Great. History is repeating itself." Bex says in regret to sharing that song to the one person who makes a song out of everything.

Steven spends the whole journey singing that song while Pearl and Amethyst mess with each other like they don't have anything better to do. Only this he's added lyrics and sings in a more upbeat attitude.

After a few obstacles, one of which Steven almost falls to his death, they managed to make it to the top of the spire with breathing heavily from the stairs while Bex is still in shock over her brother's near death experience.

"How could Garnet call this mission safe?" Bex says in reflection to that.

"She didn't say safe. She said 'safer.'" Pearl corrects her.

"That doesn't make it better." Bex says.

Steven looks through a miniature house in the center of this pavilion.

"It looks so tiny and empty." Steven says in wonder.

"It's not supposed to be empty. It wouldn't leave. Would it?" Pearl says freaking out.

"Maybe you should freak out some more. That's really going to help." Amethyst says sarcastically.

" Here we go again." Bex scoffs in annoyance as it starts up another argument between the two. She notices the water vibrate a bit. Which seems off.

"Guys?" She calls out but they don't listen to her as usual as they continue to argue.

A bird like creature burst from the water and quickly eats up the goat. Much to Steven's shock.

"My son!" Steven gasps in tears.

Pearl pulls out her spear and throws it at the bird like monster. Only for the monster to swallow it in one gulp.

The group go inside the little room by the stairs before the monsters could reach in.

" It swallowed my spear!" Pearl shouts.

"Now's the perfect time for you two to form Opal!" Steven says. Bex can't help but agree that this is an emergency.

The two stand at other sides of the room. Their gems glow and they both start to dance. Pearl ballet. Amethyst Hip Hop.

Unfortunately the fusion didn't become successful. No thanks to their lack of cooperation.

"You want to do that again? Only this time with hitting me less in the face!" Amethyst shouts.

" Well it would have be fine if your moves weren't so farmless." Pearl scoffs.

"Guys. We don't have time for this." Bex tries to break them apart but they keep going at it.

"Come on guys. I might not be able to see Opal." Steven begs.

"That's the least of our problems now." Bex says.

The monster pulls off the roof much to everyone's shock.

" And I might get eaten by a giant bird!" Steven shout before the bird eats Steven in one swallow

"Steven!" The three women shout.

"Now look at what you've done!" Pearl shouts.

"It's always my fault! Is it!?" Amethyst shouts as the two go at once more. Which snaps Bex's final straw.

" LISTEN UP! Enough of this!" Bex shouts loud enough to shut the bickering duo up. They look in her direction for the first time in all day. "You two have been going at it for far too long! You older than any other human and you choose to act like children!? I have had it! So here's what you're going to do! You two are going to put your differences aside. Form Opal. And get my brother in one piece! Do I make myself clear!"

The two gems look at each other and nod in agreement. They start the fusion dance

once more. Now determined to not mess this up.

Bex gasps in awe as she sees a whole other gem emerged from the two. She was tall. Lean, but strong. Her gems are on both the chest and forehead. Everything that makes both Amethyst and Pearl into one. Maybe even more. Opal.

She looks down at the shocked Bex and smiles at her before jumping into the sky at the bird like monster.

Opal pulls out Steven from the monster's stomach and lands in the pond of the pavilion before flipping backwards. Grabbing Bex along the way and skids down from the top of the staircase before jumping onto another floating island.

"Stay low." She tells them as she sets the siblings down before she pulls out the weapons of Pearl and Amethyst to form an archer bow.

Bex and Steven watch in shock as Opal pulls the bowstring and releases an arrow of light. Bubbling all of the small bird like creatures and sending them to the temple.

Opal turns and faces the two.

"Uh….." Steven says nervously. "Do….you…..know who I am?"

Opal chuckles as she sings, "All you want to do is see me turn into…"

"A giant woman." Steven gasps.

Opal turns to Bex and says, "Thank you for giving us a much needed kick in the butt."

Bex could only stutter over the day she is having.

* * *

 **Sorry. I am cranking these out as fast as I can. It's just my other stories and schedule is getting in the way. Plus I am trying to make this story work in the best way possible. So please give me your patience.**

 **More will be out soon. I'm tempted to make a Christmas story from this for the holiday coming up but I don't want to interfere with it to much and disrupt the flow of the order. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Have a happy thanksgiving!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Coach Steven

It was a nice evening while it lasted until the annoying phone alarm goes off for the world to her. Well mostly the owner of that phone.

Bex groans as she turns off the alarm on her phone and looks at the time. 11:00pm.

"Crud!" She yelps as she springs out of bed and quickly gets her uniform off the floor for the night shift.

She falls to the floor as she struggles with her pants and quickly scurries back up as she buttons up her dark blue police shirt. She jumps across the hallway as she gets her shoes on.

"Hey Bex." One of her roommates,Liz, says as she hands Bex her thermis filled with freshly brewed coffee and a homemade breakfast burrito wrapped in aluminum foil. As a chef for the crab shack, she always keeps on top of these things and actually berates her roommates whenever they skip a meal.

"It's vegetarian. Right?" Bex asks as she places the food in her messenger bag.

"For the millionth time, yes." Liz says. "I know your food habits and preferences. Especially since you have no stable schedule."

"Not my fault that the town has had budget cuts." Bex as she quickly grabs her messenger bag and puts her police hat over her head.

Bex heads towards the main door. Ready as she will ever be for the shift.

"Hey!" Liz says. Bex stops and turns in her direction.

"You almost left your flashlight and gun holster. Also your keys." Liz points to those items on the kitchen table.

The woman nods in appreciation as she quickly grabs them and stows them in her bag before she rushes out the door.

Ten minutes later, she is at the station and is greeted by one of her coworkers, Cole. A guy would have been the big strong man of the precinct if weren't for Bex surpassing him in height and strength. Though she doesn't look as strong as him.

"Nice shoes." He says noting the lace less shoes on her feet as they walk inside the building.

"I know right. I decided to go lace free. Gives me at least thirty more seconds of sleep.

"Nice." He says.

"Yeah. It is. And the padding. It's like walking on a memory foam mattress." She says.

"They make them for men now? Remind me to get a pair." He says enthused. Remembering that Bex can only wear men size shoes.

Before Bex could respond the two see as a guy in handcuffs resisting arrest violently. Unfortunately this guy is bigger than the ones trying to restrain him and throws them off of him and make a run for it. The two cops rush over to stop him.

They grab each an arm and try to pin him down. The guy slams his body into a wall. Hurting Cole and making him lose grip on him. Bex on the other hand, is still putting up a fight.

She uses his weight against him and manages to bring down to the ground and pinned him so he won't be able to resist her. Luckily because of her strength, she is not having much trouble in holding him down.

She looks at him in and notes that he isn't acknowledging her or focusing on anything. He looks dazed and sees a rather large cut on his hairline that is only noticeable when looked at carefully.

She knows what's going on.

"Call an ambulance." She says to Cole.

"What? He tried to run!" He says.

"I don't think so. What was he being arraigned for?" She asks.

"There was a car accident and he was acting up. Trying to hurt people. We don't know why." Another cop says.

"I think he's in a fugue state. He has a head injury and I think it's rendering his awareness." She says.

"How do you know that?" Cole says.

"I know a doctor." She says off handedly.

"Well don't just stand there. Call an ambulance and tell them that we have man with a head injury." She says. One officer goes to do so.

The restrained man finally relaxes and groans. Bex turns her attention back to him as she eases her grip on him.

"What happened?..." He asks.

"It's ok sir. An ambulance is on its way." She tells him. "Just lie still."

Once the ambulance arrived and the medics situated the man in back of the ambulance, Bex watches the ambulance pull away. Breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

She tiredly walks back after the shift into the apartment to find it quiet. Since at this point, everyone else went to their jobs.

Despite just getting off of the twilight shift, she puts on her exercise clothes. A sleeveless black hoodie and yoga pants. Along with putting her hair in a bun to keep it out of her face.

She grabs her smart phone and puts in the earbuds to play her motivational music before she runs out the door to start her morning exercise routine.

Everyday since she was twelve, she'd go out exercising. Most people find it repulsive, but for her it reduces stress she gets everyday and actually feels good to burn off some excess energy she has. Originally it was intended as an excuse to have some time to herself and forget about reality. But now she found some joy in keeping active and has become routine.

Her exercise consists of a jog throughout the town as a warm up until she hits the beach coastline and slows down her pace to include other things like lunges and knee kicks. Along with push ups and crunches on the sand. Some days, she brings weights in a backpack and uses those as well.

When finally finishes the crunches, she flops back down on the sand and looks up at the clear blue sky.

She sighs. It feels like forever when her life was different.

"Stop it." She tells herself.

"Wondering how the gang is doing?" She asks herself as she picks herself the ground and walks over to the temple. Only to see a sight.

Her dad. Along with Sadie and Lars. And they are…..exercising?

"I must hallucinating." She mutters before noticing Pearl. Looking very unhappy.

Out of concern, she walks past the group of four and go up the stairs to the temple.

"Pearl?" She says.

"Oh. Hi Bex." Pearl says coldly.

"Hi Bex." Steven groans as he moves slowly like an old man in pain.

"Are you okay buddy." Bex asks out of concern.

"So sore from getting ripped." Steven moans.

"I see something's up. I mean it's not everyday I seen our dad exercise. Especially our dad." Bex says.

It was then that whole house vibrates. Like something big is coming. The three rush outside and see a giant purple gem coming towards them.

"Sugilite." Steven and Pearl says.

"Wait… Did Garnet and Amethyst fused?!" Bex shouts out shock.

"They did." Pearl confirms before jumping off the deck to confront the fusion.

"Why would they do that?! They almost killed me the last time they fused." Bex says watching the fight ensue.

"Last time?" Steven asks.

"It was my birthday and Pearl and Mom wasn't there because they went on a last minute mission. Pearl was supposed to fused with Garnet for a promised party act and I was upset when she and mom left. So Amethyst convinced Garnet to fuse with her instead to cheer me up, but Sugilite almost crushed me when I threw a tantrum." Bex explains.

"You threw a tantrum?" Steven says.

"I was five." Bex says frowning. "Either way this is not good. Let's hope Pearl has this."

Pearl throws her spear and knocks off the fusion's sunglasses. Which infuriated her more and increase her attack on Pearl.

Bex throws her brother out of the way and rushes to help her.

"Bex get out of here!" Pearl shouts.

"No!" Bex says. Before she looks up and leaps out of the way before Sugilite's fists can crush her. But still the vibrations from those fists on the ground knock her to the ground.

She looks up to see Pearl get smacked down hard and has seen a side of Pearl she rarely sees. One so broken down.

It was then Bex looks up and shouts, "Suglilite!"

The fusion looks down at her, "You….. You were the brat that hated my games and called me lame!"

"What can I say? You were a lousy entertainer. Especially 'Whack-A-Human.'" Bex smirks infuriating the gem as she gets up from the ground.

"Why don't we pick up from where I left off." Sugilite raises her fists.

"Uh oh." Bex says before jumping out of the way in time as Sugilite throws down her fists.

"I'm sorry Steven. Garnet. Amethyst." Pearl says sadly as she watches Bex narrowly avoiding the wrath of Sugilite. "I wasn't strong enough."

"You can do this Pearl!" Steven shouts through his Megaphone.

"I can't." Pearl says beaten.

Bex screams as the fist comes down near her and sends her flying. She hits a shark piece of rock on the ground with her left shoulder.

" Yes you can. You show her what you show me. That you're strong. Strong in the real way." Steven motivates Pearl.

"Anytime now!" Bex shouts as she backs up against the rock formation with Sugilite coming closer to her.

Pearl stands up and gets Sugilite's attention by throwing her spear by her face before she summons another one.

Sugilite smirks, "You think you can beat me."

"Anytime!" Pearl says now confident again. "You're no match for me. Not even close." Before she runs away.

Sugilite runs after Pearl. Bex breathes a sigh of relief before noticing the bad puncture cut on her tattoo free shoulder that put a hole in her t-shirt.

"Great." She says before looking up to see Pearl jump off the edge and chuck her spear at a loose rock. Sending the fusion back to the sands.

"You think that was something…." Sugilite says before her weapon smashes on top of her head and poofs her. Laying in her place Garnet and Amethyst.

Bex quickly gets up and rushes towards them like everyone else.

"Garnet! Amethyst!" Pearl shouts.

"We're fine. Sugilite just overworked our bodies." Garnet groans.

"And I got a monstrous headache." Amethyst moans as well.

Pearl nearly crushes them in a hug. Despite the obvious pain on the two gems, Bex can understand how much she cared. She would be the same way too.

* * *

"I'm home." Bex calls out as she walks into the apartment. It's getting late and she was tired and in pain. Especially her shoulder injury and the fact that she practically had to drag a reluctant Garnet while Pearl got Amethyst back inside the temple after the whole Sugilite thing after a long day at work. It has been a very long day.

"Sierra." Bex calls out. Wondering if she's home.

A beautiful petite woman with chocolate brown skin comes out of her room looking like she had a long too. Especially since she's currently an ER doctor. Yet no one would know given her dark blue dreadlocks and various piercings that she wears outside of work. One of them a nose ring.

"You got banged up again?" Sierra says noting the shoulder injury.

"Pretty much."Bex says.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Sierra says. "Just sit on the couch."

It wasn't long before Sierra patches her up.

"You know you are very abusive to your own body. I swear. Not a day goes by without you getting at least a bruise." Sierra zips up the kit.

"Yeah….." Bex says.

"By the way, I heard you saved a guy from death today. He had a brain bleed according to my superiors. If it wasn't for you noticing something at precinct, he would have died." Sierra says.

"I didn't know it was that bad." Bex says in surprise.

"You are full of wonderful things Rebecca Rose Universe." Sierra says with a smirk.

"So are you Sierra Belinda Adams." Bex chuckles as Sierra joins in holding each other's hands.

* * *

 **Alright. That's it for this chapter and I'm sure you guys have some feelings going through your heads right now. I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday and hopefully I can pick up the speed of releasing these chapters. I really do want to see things move along.**

 **I know I am skipping parts of the first season and again reason being is that I choose chapters that feel at fit with Bex and I don't expect her to be involved in every single episode. Plus also I'm not as big of a fan of the first part of the first season as much as the other seasons. Don't get me wrong, I love the show more than anything but I just feel like the later stuff is stronger then the earlier ones.**

 **Now to move onto to a different note. I notice a fan of this story has been giving some great ideas. I am talking about you luciayshadow. I really want to communicate with you and talk about your wonderful ideas so you don't have to send it to me through reviews. If you have an account with Fanfiction, you can always Private Message me. Or PM for short. I really want to hear from you and respond to you.**

 **Anyway. Thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Mirror Gem

 **22 years ago**

It's really early in the morning and two year old Bex is already up. Despite the sun not being awake as well yet.

Her mommy and her friends are talking to each other about the upcoming day. Which Bex finds it boring since they are not paying attention to her, so she decides to wander over to her favorite place. The ocean.

When she reaches the edge. She giggles when the water laps over her feet. The water pulls away and she chases it before it comes back towards her and lets it chase her.

The water hits her feet once more and she giggles once again.

She sticks her hands in the water and splashes around it.

She looks up to see a big wave and she gasps to see it's bigger than her. Before she could do anything, the wave splits and splashes around her.

"Wow…." She says in wonder before shrieking. "Again! Again!"

Another smaller wave comes but cuts around her again. She giggles once more.

"Water is funny!" She screeches in joy as she splashes around once more.

"Bex!" She hears her mother call.

Bex moans but complies as she wanders away from the ocean. She turns to see the ocean one last time before saying "Bye Ocean!"

It was then she sees a small hand made of water come out and wave to her. But it doesn't shock at all. She just gave it a sweet smile before starts running back to her mommy.

* * *

 **Present day**

"What a beautiful day." Sierra says as she and Bex walk down the boardwalk.

"It's even more beautiful when I'm not working today and you're not on call." Bex says as she breathes in the sea air. True bliss.

"Any ideas besides enjoying the boardwalk." Sierra says.

"Praying that I don't have to use SUCA today." Bex says.

"SUCA?" Sierra raises an eyebrow.

"The Steven Universe Crisis Account. It's not even July and already I had to fix the car wash, the Fish Stew Pizza shop, a dock, and replacing a couple of arcade games at Funland. Don't even get me started the time he traded with Onion." Bex groans.

"How did all that happen?!" Sierra asks.

"Long story. More like stories. Ever since he's been developing his powers, I have been chasing sleep in order to pay for the damages." Bex says before sighing. "If one good thing came out of it, at least Steven has made a friend. That's one more than me."

"What happened to Archie and Jaycee?" Sierra.

"Archie is in the military now so it's hard to keep in touch and Jaycee…. I haven't talked to her since what happened in Chicago." Bex says.

"You mean she was apart of…." Sierra starts before Bex answers, "Yep."

"That terrible." Sierra says.

"She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Not she and the department she's apart of is facing possible charges for brutality." Bex says before trying to put it out of her mind.

"What about Liz?" Sierra asks.

"Yeah Liz can be when she isn't berating us for our choice of food habits." Bex and Sierra laugh in agreement.

"Bex! Bex!" She hears her brother as he comes running towards her.

"Hey buddy. What's up?"

"School's out!" He says in excitement.

"Steven. You don't go to school."Bex frowns.

"How come he's not in school again." Sierra asks.

"Two reasons. One. After the daycare disaster, we knew sending him to school would be poisonous. Two is the stricter vaccinations mandate." Bex says.

"Your dad didn't vaccinate Steven?!" Sierra says.

"He didn't vaccinate him for reason." Bex says to a frowning Sierra. "It isn't like we didn't believe in vaccinations. It was because of his biological situation, he didn't think vaccinations for him was a good idea. Neither did the gems. Because Steven wasn't vaccinated, he can't go to school." Bex explains.

"I guess I understand. It's just that because I have see parents try to get around the vaccinations because of the stupid thing that vaccines cause autism. Which isn't true. I have to tell this to them a million times, yet they still believe in fraudulent study. At least you guys have a legitimate concern." Sierra says in frustration.

Bex looks down and sees something in her brother's hands. Which peaks her interest in an eerie way.

"Steven. What do you have in your hand?" She asks.

"Oh! It's a mirror!" He says.

"Can I look at it?" She asks.

Steven hands her the ornate mirror. Bex can't help but feel something strange about the mirror.

"What is it?" He asks.

Bex frowns at it, "I don't know. I feel like I've seen this before."

"You have?" He says.

"I'm not sure." She says. "Where did you get this?"

"I got it from Pearl." He answers. "Does it help?"

She sighs as she hands him back the mirror, "A little. I must have been really young when I last saw this. But I feel like I was supposed to do something with this mirror. I can't remember. Somehow it makes me sad."

"Well. I'm going to go have some fun with the mirror. See yah!" Steven says as he runs off.

"So you ready our day of run?" Sierra says.

"Only if you are." Bex says before they continue on their way down the boardwalk.

They stop over at a rental shop and rented a couple of surfboards for the day before heading onto the beach.

Once they situated their stuff on the sand, the two girls take off the clothes they have over their swimsuits.

Sierra has on a simple but pretty blue bikini. When she turned around to see Bex. She gasps before smiling.

"I knew it!" She says happily. "I knew it look amazing on you."

"I can't help but feel…" Bex says looking at her herself. It was a one piece aqua green bathing suit. High waisted with a v-neck plunging down to the waistline. Really showing off her figure.

"Sexy!" Sierra says excitedly.

"Exposed." Was all Bex could say. "But I'm doing this for you."

"Well race me to the water." Sierra says before dashing to the water with her surfboard. Bex smiles and follows suit.

Neither of them are great at surfing but they do enjoy it on occasion. Especially Bex because she loves the ocean.

After a while of surfing, Bex lays on her board relaxing and moves her arm around in the water as she watches Sierra surf. She can't help but feel something is on her mind. No matter how hard she tries to shake it off.

"Come on!" Sierra shouts. "There's a wave you can't miss!"

Bex paddles over to her before they see a wave. Bex was about to stand up on the board before a flashback hits her of a huge ocean to hit her before going around her.

"Huh?" She says before the wave crashes into her.

The wave pulls her under. She tries to swim to the top but her board is pulling in her sorts of directions because she has a line on her ankle that attaches her to the board. She struggles to pull off the line from her ankle, but the waves are coming in fast and making it impossible.

"I got to get to the surface." She thinks without panicking. She has learned that panicking will make it worse for her.

She finally detaches herself from her surfboard and makes a swim towards the beach. She hits the surface and takes a gasp of air.

"Bex!" She hears Sierra. And turns to see her paddling towards her.

"I'm fine. I'd just lost my focus for the second that mattered." She says walking out the water with Sierra following her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Sierra says setting her board down.

Bex looks at the setting sun and back at Sierra, "Sierra. I need to get one thing straight with you. As long as you're with me I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to keep that promise to you."

Sierra sighs before collapsing on the beach in exhaustion.

"Why I am not surprised?" She moans.

Bex collapses next to her.

"At least, I'm not boring." Bex says looking at her. "You don't like boring."

"True." Sierra agrees.

"And I'm not another doctor. Cause you hate tv soaps." Bex smirks.

Sierra snorts as she says,"That's also true."

Bex sighs before hearing her phone ring.

"Oh come on." She scoffs as she sits up and reaches for her phone. She presses the answer button.

"Hello." She answers.

"Bex!" She hears Pearl. Which is unusual. They never use a cellphone. In fact, only one phone is left for the three of them for emergencies.

"Pearl?" Bex suddenly becomes more aware.

"Is Steven with you!?" She demands.

"No. Why?" Bex asks.

"He ran off! I don't know what's gotten into him but I gave him a gem object and when Garnet tried to take it back, he….." Pearl stops before she whispers, "He slapped her in the face."

"What!?" Bex nearly shouts. This is unlike him. And boy is he trouble for slapping the last person to slap.

"He ran off afterwards." Pearl says.

"I'm on my way." Bex says before standing up. "Sierra. I'm sorry but I have a family emergency. Meet me back at the apartment."

"It's fine." Sierra says in understanding. "Go."

Bex nods before running in the direction of the temple.

It doesn't take her long before she finds her brother behind a rock. Trying to pull something from the mirror he had earlier.

"Steven!" Bex shouts.

He pulls the thing off and the mirror shatters and Bex is stopped by a glow.

"Ah!" She is blinded by the light. It dims after few seconds enough for Bex to see a blue girl on the beach.

Steven and Bex ran up to her.

She as dark blue skin and darker blue hair and clothes. She turns her face to them to show mirror for eyes.

"Th… Thank you." She moans.

She struggles on her feet and falls into Steven's arms.

"You actually talked to me." She says to Steven. " You helped me. It's Steven. Right?"

Steven nods.

"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. Are you really a crystal gem?" She asks

"Yeah!" Steven says.

"But you set me free." Lapis says.

"Steven. Do you know her?" Bex asks him.

Lapis looks up, "Why do you look familiar?"

"Huh?" Steven and Bex says before hearing, "Steven!"

They turn to see the rest of the gems run up to them. With their weapons ready.

"Wait!" Steven tries to stop them.

"You…." Lapis says angrily. Bex gasps as she sees a giant hand come out of the ocean. "You three knew that I was in there and you didn't do anything! Do you even know who I used to be!"

She throws her hand at Garnet. And knocks everyone else to the ground.

"Steven. Bex. Run!" Pearl shouts.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" Lapis proclaims.

Lapis summons the water to move away. Making a clear path to who knows where.

"They're not going to let us leave." Lapis says to the siblings.

"What?..." Steven says in confusion. "But…."

Bex couldn't even say thing.

Lapis frowns. "Fine. I'm leaving. Don't trust them."

Lapis then releases Garnet and heads into the ocean but not before making the wave hit everyone to knock them back to prevent them from following her.

"Steven!" Pearl rushes to hug him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Was that another gem?" Steven asks.

Pearl sighs, "Yes," she answers.

"Steven." Garnet says. "You're grounded." Before she storms back over to the temple.

Bex walks over and looks out to the ocean. "Lapis….."

"Did you know her?" Steven asks.

"She was the first friend I ever made." Bex says. "And I didn't even know who she was."

* * *

 **Happy New Year! Cutting to the edge but so worth it. Next chapter will be out soon. I promise. And it will have more action and more explanation about Lapis and Bex's relationship. For now, you will have to settle for this chapter.**

 **Thanks luciayshadow. You gave me a great idea on how to do Lapis for my story.**

 **Inspiration also goes to the movie Moana. For the ocean scene especially.**

 **Any way. Nice sharing with you all and see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Ocean Gem

Bex looks out where it used to be where the ocean was and was still overwhelmed with the events that happened last night.

Lapis. How could she have not known that she was a gem? Everything adds up. She should've known before it was too late.

Nevertheless, the past is the past. And now she has to make her amends.

She walks over to where everyone is. Dad and the gems are boarding the van. Steven and Connie are climbing on top of Lion.

"I'm sorry Bex. But you're staying here." Pearl says to her. Much to her shock and outrage.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to come? My dad and Connie are going. And neither of them possess the skills that I have. What makes me unqualified?" Bex says in outrage to Pearl sitting in her dad's van.

After the whole incident, she was practically forced to go back home to her apartment despite her wanting to help them deal with the situation. This isn't just some other gem, there's a personal connection to this. Unfortunately though, the gems blew her off as though she wouldn't be of any help. The only thing they want her opinion on is how they intend to punish her brother.

She came back to the temple early the next morning. Only to hear that not only did they unground Steven but that they are going after Lapis after stealing the ocean. Which by the way give Bex one hell of a shock when she opened her curtains that morning.

"I have my reasons. You're not coming and that's finally." Pearl says to Bex.

Bex scoffs before getting a thought and smiles to herself before walking over to the back of the van.

Greg starts the van and steps on the gas to get going. However, it was then the van is suddenly lifted upward from the back. Causing everyone in the van to yelp in response.

"What the hay!?" Greg shouts.

"Uh….guys?" Connie says with both her and Steven looking at the back of the van.

Garnet looks out the window and sees Bex holding up the back of the van with ease only one handedly. Even is taunting her with a wave and smirk.

"It's Bex." Garnet says, "She's holding the van hostage. I'll admit, I give her points for strength and quick thinking."

"Just let her come P." Amethyst says. "Besides it doesn't look like she'll let us go anytime soon if we don't.

"I keep forgetting how strong she really is." Pearl groans before she reluctantly nods.

Garnet gives her the thumbs up and Bex eases the van back down before letting herself in the back of the van and off they finally went.

"Geez Dad. You need to clean up this place." She grimaces at the mess as they get underway.

Her dad pops in a cd and loud music plays in the van that makes everyone uncomfortable. Even Bex.

"This was one of Rose's favorites." Her dad says.

"Only to be nice." Bex mutters before she hears a door open and looks to find Garnet no longer in the passenger seat. "What the?!"

* * *

It's been hours since they left and Pearl has ended up as the driver with Bex in the passenger seat with her Dad and Amethyst in the back. Garnet makes herself comfortable by being on the van's roof.

Steven talks to Pearl about Lapis and Bex overhears his confusion over the gems with Pearl reluctantly explaining some truth about gems.

Bex remembers that conversation herself when she had it with her mom.

" _I don't understand." Nine year old Bex says. "How can some gems be bad."_

 _"Unfortunately. We're one of the few left." Her mom says. "A very long time before I met your father there was more of us. But something happened that corrupted some of them. Others were against the belief to protect Earth and became our enemies. For the corrupted ones, it's our job to make sure they're safe and they won't hurt people. Do you understand?"_

 _"I understand Mom." Bex says._

Her thoughts are stalled when she sees the pink Lion at her window.

"Hello?" She says in response.

Lion snuffs before her walks ahead a little bit to show her brother and Connie.

"Bex you said that you knew Lapis Lazuli. How?" Steven asks.

"I didn't know that she was a gem. Nor did I think it was real until last night. I thought it was a dream." Bex says.

"What do you mean?" Steven asks.

"When I was little. I mean really little. I think was around two maybe three. Anyway. I always would go to the ocean to play over there while the gems were preoccupied. One day, it just came alive. Instead of being afraid, I just loved it. The water would protect from the big waves, and would play with me. Always shooting at me or messing up my hair. Even gave me shells and sand dollars." Bex smiles to herself. "I would come back to the ocean every single day just to have fun."

"But…" Steven says.

"One day. I saw the mirror. It was handed to me by the water. The moment the mirror was in my hands, the water became….lifeless. I was confused and was looking at the mirror until Pearl saw me."

"I recognized the mirror as a gem object." Pearl says. "I was shocked that somehow it got into Bex's hands and I didn't want her to get hurt. So, I took the mirror away before she did anything with it."

"Oh my…" Bex says looking in front of her to see a tower of ocean water.

"It's like an aquarium." Connie says.

"Guys. I'd just thought of the greatest idea for an album cover." Dad says.

"Only you would say that." Bex scoffs.

They stop and everyone gets out of the van and make their way over the tower.

"Lapis Lazuli!" Steven shouts to the tower. "It's me. Steven!"

"Go away! Before I make you!" Lapis shouts as a huge version of her head made of water comes out.

"But we're beach summer fun buddies."Steven says.

The head turns into Steven's as it shouts. "NOOOOOO!" Before it reverts back to her and she says in anger, "You're one of them. One the Crystal Gems."

"We're gems right?" He says. "Let us help you."

"Leave me alone!" Lapis shouts before her head disappears, "Just go away."

"We're not leaving until you give us back our ocean!" Steven says as he bangs on the water tower. A hand grabs him and a water form of himself comes out and throws him.

"Steven!" Bex shouts. She turns to the water form of her brother and sprints towards it without think.

She really underestimated Lapis because the water form blasts her into the tower.

She struggles to breathe and tries to get of there, but things are moving so fast and everything is spinning that she doesn't know where she's at. It wasn't long before everything goes dark.

How ever long it has been later, Bex gasps and spits up the water and opens her eyes. Only to look up Lapis Lazuli.

"Lapis." Bex says quietly in response.

"Tell those gems to leave." Lapis demands.

"No." Bex says sternly.

"Do you want them to get hurt!?" Lapis screams summoning her water mirror. It shows her family in peril. Trying to fight off their water copies to no avail.

Bex barely maintains her cool and looks away from the water mirror and back at Lapis. She couldn't believe this is the same gem that was her friend.

"Lapis. I know this isn't you by nature. Stop what you're doing." Bex says standing up.

"Tell them to leave!" Lapis demands before she summons the water to sink Bex.

"You. You were the one who was the ocean!" Bex shouts the only thing she could think of. The water is up to her knees.

Lapis stops the sinking, "Huh?"

"You played with me when I was baby. You gave me all those shells and sand dollars." Bex says.

"You couldn't be. That human was smaller." Lapis denies.

"You would wave to me every time I had to leave. It was over twenty years ago. I grew up!" Bex says.

"If you're really the same human, then why? Why didn't you set me free?! I trusted you to set me free!" Lapis shouts.

"There was nothing I could've done. I was only three when I saw your mirror come out of the ocean that day. Before I could do anything, Pearl saw me with it and took it away. I'm sorry." Bex apologizes. Nevertheless she sinks up to chest.

Lapis glares is about to wave her hand once more when a voice shouts,"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!"

The two of them hear Steven's voice. It was then the whole tower vibrates and Lapis summons the water mirror to show Steven with something Bex has seen only once before in her life. Their mom's shield.

Steven comes up to the tower and says, "Lapis. I'm coming up to see you. So please don't drown me."

Lapis sighs and makes a wave to send Steven up to them. Bex sees his come out in a water bubble like she did and he suddenly gasps for air.

"Why are you here?" Lapis asks in anger.

"Lapis. Bex." Steven says looking around. " No. What are you doing here? This thing The ocean. This is crazy! Can't we work this out? We gems should be friends."

"Your friends?!" Lapis says in anger. "They don't care about other gems. They only care about the earth, but I never believed in this place."

"You're wrong." Bex says which gets Lapis' attention. "You say you don't believe in earth, but I come from earth. I may have been little Lapis, but besides our mom you're the one gem that believed in me. If I'm wrong, look me in the eye and say it."

Lapis sighs and releases her brother from the water bubble and raises Bex out of the water sinkhole before walking to the edge of the tower and sitting down.

Bex and Steven come up and sit beside her.

"I just want to go home." Lapis says.

"I know how important home can be. But that's why we're here. You took the ocean away and the ocean is big part of our home." Steven explains.

"I'm just using it because my gem is cracked. If I can just stretch it far enough." Lapis says before she scoffs, "What's the point? It's never going to work."

Bex looks at the gem and remembers something. She says, "Steven don't you have healing powers?"

Steven gasps and says, "I can fix your gem!"

"Wait? You have healing powers" Lapis says.

"I know right." He says.

"He can patch you right up, but it may freak you out a bit." Bex says remembering. "I know because I did when he healed cuts on my hands from climbing a sharp fence to catch a robber."

Steven licks his palm and slaps his spit on to her gem. She shudders before her gem glows blue and heals. Making her sprout water wings.

"Thanks Steven!" Lapis says looking at them with irises in her eyes for the first time.

"No prob bob." Was all Steven could say.

"It's Lapis." She says confused.

"Yeah." Steven says.

"Well. Bye." Lapis says before she flies away. Steven and Bex live a moment of bliss before the whole tower collapses and send plummeting back to earth.

"Ahhhhhhh!..." Both of them scream.

Bex grabs him and holds him close to her for protection. Before she sees Lion and Connie.

"Grab my hand!" Connie reaches out. Bex grabs it and the two of them is pulled on top of Lion before they are transported back to the ground.

When they reach the ground, Steven summons a bubble large enough for everyone and the van before the water could hit them. Because of the sudden return of the current, they are carried back to Beach City fast and safely.

Well as safe as everyone could given that dad broke his leg. Though the van is toast.

"Nice one." Garnet compliments Steven's bubble.

"Well you know what they say about the hotdogs?" Pearl tries to cheer Greg up.

Bex looks at the ocean and sighs. At least now her friend can go home.

"Bex." Steven says.

"Yes Steven." Bex says.

"Even though I'm half gem, I believe in you." He says.

She smiles and ruffles his hair. Not saying anything. But the message still gets through to him.

* * *

 **Ocean Gem is up and I hope you like. I wanted there to be a once a friendship between Lapis and Bex. I hope you guys don't mind by how I handled this chapter. I didn't really want Lapis to resolve things with Bex because I figure she wouldn't grasp the concept of how she put her trust into a very young child who clearly wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility yet. More of this issue will come up in later chapters.**

 **Anyway. Thanks for reading and more will be up and don't worry. Bex will be doing more real soon. And Hopefully I'm not going to skip skip so many episodes. It should be fine since this was the hurdle I felt I needed to get over. I'm sorry, I just don't like the earliest of episodes that much for this story.**

 **See yah!**


End file.
